Percy Jackson and The Gauntlet of Chaos: Wrath of Atlas
by Rise Against Society
Summary: The PJO story is all the same up until the ending of SOM. This AU takes over from there on out. Follow Percy as his tests begin so can be deemed worthy as a vessel by Chaos. the kicker? Percy doesn't know he is being tested. a re-imagining of The Titans Curse. No Percabeth. Perlia only. Reviews welcomed
1. Prologue

Prologue

Breathing, it became hard to do on this barren wasteland of what use to be the battlefield. But after drowning out the random explosions all around you it becomes easier to concentrate on. Percy was crouching behind a shell of a car; it looked like an explosion was the cause of its destroyed state. Luckily this gave him cover from the magical arrows and celestial bullets whizzing everywhere. His Armor was totaled, he prayed to whoever was listening that it could just hold up a little while longer

"PERSEUS!" boomed a deep voice

Peeking through a bullet hole through the car Percy saw a figure heavily clad in dark armor "Crap" he whispered. He slid back away from the bullet and pushed a button on the side of his wrist and his helmet slid back onto him. Taking a deep breath he looked up and cursed whoever put him into this position.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest. Looking down he saw something no one should ever see.

His own heart on the end of his enemies' sword

Intense pain set in and he coughed blood inside of his helmet

"Too late young Perseus, you will soon be with your beloved soon…hahahahahaha!"

The dream ended

* * *

Percy gasped hard as he woke up clutching his chest tight. He looked around fearfully if he was back on that battlefield but he was someplace safer he remembered. He was sitting in a chair next to a bed in the big house at camp. Thalia Grace, the newly resurrected daughter of Zeus occupied the bed. The clock on the nightstand on the opposite side of Thalia's bed read "4:30" in the morning, Percy breathed out and relaxed finally. He had been having the same dream over and over again ever since he had returned from his quest (well, not really HIS quest but who cares) from the Sea Of Monsters. It always scarily ended the same, death by being impaled like a corn dog.

He shivered and rubbed his eyes; corn dogs suddenly lost their appeal to him now. Looking at Thalia he couldn't help but wonder what dreams she was having; dreams for Demi-Gods were always so troublesome, they had always showed the dreamer either a bad omen of the future or their fate itself. Obviously always ending badly. Yet as Percy watched Thalia he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, she never turned in her sleep, her breathing too had been as peaceful as it was when he witnessed her fall asleep hours earlier.

"At least she's getting the sleep she deserves" he said aloud. Remembering the story about her last stand he couldn't understand why she was able to sleep so peacefully. The dreams of his own demise, if that is actually what is to happen, are enough to shake him awake and the dreams are even real (Which is what Percy was reassuring himself). Reaching down below his seat he grabbed his thermos he had been given by Grover and opened it to take a sip. Since coffee was simply a huge no to Percy because he was plenty hyperactive enough with his ADHD, his friend knew to fill it up with simple hot coco. It wouldn't wake up Percy, but it was something to enjoy while being up so early.

He covered the thermos and put it back down underneath his chair and sighed. He got up and stretched his aching legs and walked stiffly to the window. Camp Half-Blood was always a beautiful sight no matter what time of day it was. From the big house you could basically see a good chunk of everything, from the cabins to the lake to the woods and the lava rock wall. Looking towards the lake he couldn't help but wonder about the future; since Thalia was back it would probably mean for him that he was no longer the child of the great prophecy. But this also meant Kronos has some type of control now that she is back. Thinking of it all was simply a hurtful thought. Almost to literally because it gave Percy a huge headache thinking about it all.

"Percy right?" came a soft voice

Turning around quick Percy was looking at Thalia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to wake up. Something in him clicked and his heart started racing and his cheeks flushed, she may have bed hair and her lazy eyes struggled to open but there was something about the sleepy daughter of Zeus that he thought adorable "um, yes, um, did I wake you up? S-s-sorry" he asked, stuttering over his words. She was very beautiful there was no doubt there.

"Oh no, I …. I don't know, guess I couldn't sleep anymore. Guess that's it" she mumbled loud enough for Percy to hear. "Why are you up though? Isn't it kind of early?" she asked, to which Percy shook his head. "Honestly, I convinced Chiron to let me watch you as you slept-" and her eyes widened with a raised eyebrow. Percy winced ""NO um no not like that ah geez!" he held his head and stuttered.

"I-I-I-I-I simply meant um… guard! To yea, guard you as you slept. Yea" she rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle, "Boy you must have seaweed for brains huh?" she asked, "Wait, you are a son of Poseidon right?"

Percy closed his mouth and looked downwards and simply nodded to spare himself any more embarrassment. "How long have you been at camp?" she asked, "I will be entering my third year at camp next summer, but from what it seems like I might have to stay the winter as well" he sighed

"From the way things are looking? How do you mean?" she shifted from sitting under the covers and brought herself closer to Percy by sitting at the end of the bed. "Well, I had recently returned from a quest, its like a mission you can seek to do if you ask Chiron." He then reached for the seat he was napping in and placed in front of Thalia "Basically your tree was poisoned and I set it upon myself to see you healed" Percy couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up "because of your tree being poisoned the magical barriers around the camp were weak and monsters were able to break in and do some damage, we lost a lot of campers that way because either they left or died defending the camp-" Thalia looked a bit guilty that her tree being weakened led to deaths but she shook it off as fast as she let it show "- when we, me Annabeth and my step-brother Tyson. Were out on our quest we met a traitor of the camp. You might know him actually if what Annabeth said is correct"

Her heart dropped. The only other half-blood she knew besides Annabeth was-

"Luke Castellan, he is a traitor to the camp. He is helping the titans to return so they can start a war with the Olympians again. The reason I might have to stay is to recruit either new Half-Bloods or win back the ones Luke has brainwashed" Percy said

The room went silent; Thalia was mad, no sad, no furious, or maybe depressed? Tears swelled up in her eyes, she looked down and gripped the covers hard and stood up fast. "I… need to get out" her voice shaky from all the emotions she held in her.

Percy winced, something in him and told him that it would've been better to hold his tongue. Would've. But by the moment he had uttered the first syllable of Luke's name he had a feeling he was in for an earful. That he could've handled. Not a very angry do-what-I-say-before-I-throw-lightning-at-you daughter of Zeus. "Thalia I don't think it would be a good idea, Chiron insisted you stay here till morning, well uh later this morning"

She just rolled her eyes and started towards the door. As soon as her hand reached for the knob Percy had laid a hand on her shoulder and she froze "if you want to keep hand I really suggest you remove it" she growled, not even looking at Percy, "What's the matter Thals?" he asked

Thalia had it.

ZAAAAP

Percy shot back into the wall above Thalia's bed. Hard. "Ow" he muttered and fell forwards into the mattress. "Don't you ever call me that ever again" she growled. She opened the door and walked off. Percy couldn't help but hate her, but in a sense he felt like he had it coming, he had somewhat hoped it had come in a form of a punch though. Not what felt like 800 volts of electricity. "See I did not know she could do that, why would Annabeth be alright with me watching her if she knew she could do that. Someone should've told me she could do that. I certainly didn't know she could do that" he ranted

Groaning as he tried to move Percy managed to crawl off the bed onto the floor. Standing however deemed itself to be a trickier task. But who could blame him, he doubted most mortals would even be alive after the shock he took. "Alright come on, one..two…. three" and with a huge effort he managed to stand. "Now to find her"

Limping out the door because even though he managed to get up, for some weird reason his left foot was having trouble waking up as the shock made his limbs numb. "Ugh this is going to be hard" as he managed to get down the stairs without tumbling down he walked out the Big House's main door and stepped into the dark early morning. He looked towards the cabins then to the lake then to the sword-fighting arena. In the moonlight it was a little hard to see anything. Sighing in frustration he decided to do a sweep of the camp and jogged towards the sword-fighting arena.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I had a feeling and for some reason I didn't stick to it" he groaned. He opened the gate to the arena as quietly as he could and stuck his head to peek through. Nothing. He closed the gate and hurried it to the pegasi stables. They were all asleep and were the only occupants to their stalls. Turning to leave a voice called to him.

 _Hey boss!_

Percy turned to see a black Pegasus stick his head out of his stall. He remembered him, he had saved him two weeks prior from Luke's ship. _Oh hey, its you. Blackjack right?_ And the Pegasus nodded and neighed softly _Geez have I got to thank you from saving me, I thought I would never leave that place. Listen do you have a fear of flying? Well get rid of that sucker pal, you have yourself a royal steed_. He then kneeled as much as he could with his head sticking out of his stall. _Oh you don't have to do that, it's what I kinda do. Saving people is kinda the job._ Percy replied.

The Pegasus shook his head _nonsense it would be my honor, you saved my life my friend. I am greatly in your debt._ Percy sighed then agreed, not wanting to be offensive to blackjack. But then he wondered something, _Hey, blackjack, have you been awake all this time?_ He shook his head again, _Nah boss, I heard a bang like that of a gun go off in the direction of that big blue house,_ he gestured with his head, _I'm kind of a light sleeper if you haven't noticed that these bozos are still in dream land._ He gestured again to the stalls around him. _Um sorry that kinda was me,_ Percy replied, _I was wondering, did you see a girl about my height with black shoulder length hair? She also has a leather jacket on; she might've looked like she wanted to kill someone?_

The Pegasus threw up his head and neighed weirdly, it almost sounded like laughing. _Oh boy boss what did you do to piss off your woman to make that big of a sound?_ He continued laughing, he even stomped one of his hooves he was laughing so hard.

Percy blushed and sighed, _She isn't my girl blackjack, and she's just a friend. Look I need to find her fast. Have you seen her?_ He asked. Still laughing the Pegasus responded _well I don't know boss._ He was slowly calming down now. _oh young love these days._ He breathed out, finally done laughing. _I didn't see anyone mad boss, but I sure did hear someone walking past the stables after the bang. I don't know if it was your girl because I heard crying too boss. I tried to check to see who it was by the window but they disappeared into the forest before I could see._

Crying and walking into the forest. At night.

Uh oh

 _Thanks blackjack, I'll go see who it was. Hopefully that was her. Hey listen get some sleep bud, ill try and be back later to see if I can take you out for a ride. Your getting double sugar cubes today._ Percy promised. _Oh heck yea._ The Pegasus neighed happily. With a wave and a smile Percy raced into the direction of the forest.

He stopped at the tree line and looked in from where he was standing as far as he could in. looking he saw a few twigs on the ground stomped on and a few slashes on near by trees, either Thalia had a weapon on her or Percy was going to find some scorpions near by. Either one sounded dangerous.

He dug into his shorts until he found his wristwatch his brother Tyson had given him and put it on. Digging into his other pocket he took out his pen/sword riptide. He took a deep breath and stepped into the forest, "THALIA" he yelled, hoping that she would hear and not some random monster. He should've brought a flashlight; it was getting darker the more he walked in. He uncapped riptide, its celestial bronze glowed bright in the dark morning aiding Percy a little as he went.

"Thalia! It's Percy! Look I need to take you back to the big house, its not safe in here when it's dark!" he yelled, this time a little bit softer. A twig cracked to his left and he swung blindly. He struck a tree and buried Riptide deep into its wood. He sighed in frustration for probably the seventh time that night and gripped the hilt with both hands and pulled. It wouldn't move. "Ah brilliant, smooth move kelp for brains" he muttered to himself. He pulled again to get the same result, "Crap this tree is thick," he observed. If the tree were thinner Percy would've cleaved right through it, sadly this tree wasn't and now Riptide was stuck. He sighed and continued to search for Thalia without it, hoping it'll return to his pocket later.

As he continued on he checked his watch and squinted in the dark to see it was now "5:30" in the morning, a full hour later from when he woke up. He cursed; he needed to find Thalia and return fast before Chiron freaks to see her gone. He walked and stumbled and bumped into trees, rocks, and branches until he tripped and fell.

"ARRGH" was the only thing he could muster as he tumbled down, feeling now what must've been a hill at which he was at the top. Rocks and roots and tree stumps hit him as he tumbled fast. He was tumbling for what felt like forever until there was another drop, this was a short fall onto a hard gravel shore.

"That did not feel good" he groaned, he got up slowly and checked himself. On the way down he managed to bit his own lip badly, a few cuts and bruises covered random areas on his body. Including a big gash on his left cheek and a small cut underneath his right eye. It was slightly brighter where he was than the forest earlier. To left was sand and a path leading up to the forest again, it was the only path, and he looked to see he was in a 'U' shaped cove. The left end of the 'U' though trailed off to what looked like more beach.

"Wow, Sons of Poseidon really aren't meant wander at night" came a voice

Percy turned to see the person he had be looking for sitting on a patch of sand near the water, her arms wrapped around her legs. Funny she seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm pretty sure I'm the only Son of Poseidon to have the talent to find pitfalls like that. Ugh." He chuckled and groaned. Thalia could only grin at his stupidity but that vanished quickly. "So, how did you manage to find this cove without taking the same shortcut as I did?" he managed.

"Honestly I don't know" she shrugged then turned back to the water, staring down the horizon. The moon was finally going down. "I use some lightning to set a stick on fire and kinda used that to see where I was going, saw a path go down and found the cove." Percy limped towards her "May I" he asked, motioning to the sand beside her. She merely shrugged, looking troubled. Guilt rose in Percy

"Look" he sat "I'm sorry about telling you about Luke. It was…to early for that. I am now starting to think maybe it wasn't my place to tell" he looked at her then to the horizon. "It was hard to accept I can tell, he was one of my best friends when I first got here" she looked at him, "How did you figured out he was working for Kronos?" she asked. Percy sighed then met her gaze; "He tried to kill me" her eyes went wide.

"What?"

Percy looked back to the horizon and gave a sad grin; he wiped the blood from the gash under his eye. He noticed that the moon was gone and it would be soon that the sun would rise. "I got back from a quest. A big one, your father Zeus" he began, looking at Thalia "had his Master Lightning bolt stolen, The Gods thought I was the culprit because they had found out Poseidon had broken a decree about having children" Percy grinned at her, and it was weird, but she couldn't help but grin back. "So they all decided that I should find the Master Bolt before the summer solstice or I and everyone I knew were to die. Oh and before a civil war broke out between the gods." Adding that last part as if were only a minor detail, his small sad grin stayed on his face as he looked away to the horizon. "I found the bolt, and at first I thought it was Ares that had stolen it because that's who we found out had the Master Bolt. But as I had gone to the underworld to save my mom I had found out it was actually originally a ploy by Hades."

"By the gods Percy why do you make that sound so normal?" Thalia chuckled and he faced her, his sad grin went to one of sadness to one of bemusing. Still facing the water she smiled, it contained many emotions but mostly that of humor and the unthinkable nature, "Do you not realize you did almost everything that Theseus and Hercules did combined but the way you talk about it" she let out a small chuckle and shook her head softly " you sound like you do it everyday before breakfast"

Percy couldn't help but smile "well, from what everyone tells me, I'm destined for stuff like that. And doing what I did?" his smile grew small "it isn't really glamorous as you may think it too be." He was remembering about Luke "because of where my alignment was my best friend almost killed me." He sighed "I sometimes wonder if I made a right choice by picking the gods side when I had returned the master bolt to your father. Every god beside my father, Apollo and Hermes treated me like some meat bag. They even tried to decide my fate. But once my father talked to me, I realized not all gods are jerks. I can now say I love my father. I'm probably the only Demigod that can say that sadly" it went silent again. Thalia sighed and silently agreed to him, but then again. Her father saved her from death. Who's to say Zeus didn't love her.

The sun started rising now, it was brighter. The sight of it was actually very beautiful. Percy made a mental note to remember this spot whenever he needed a place to think. He looked towards Thalia; her pale complexion was beautiful in the sunrise. If it weren't for the shoulder length hair and the blue streak in her bangs she could possibly pass as Snow White.

"I'm sorry" she said turning to him. Percy shook his head ad let out a soft chuckle, "You don't have to apologize, and I understand why you did what you did. Again I feel like it wasn't my place to say" he attempted to stand but fell forward while doing so. "Ugh" he moaned, that fall did a good number on him. More than he originally thought.

"Oh gods Percy are you okay?" Thalia asked worryingly. She got up and tried to help him but he held out a hand in a wait a minute gesture. Groaning he successfully stood but was wobbly. She took an arm and put it over her, "We should get you back to camp" but he just shook his head. "Nah just get me too the water and I'll be fine" she raised an eyebrow at him, "okay I know you're a son of Poseidon and all but it's not like the water can instantly heal you? Right?"

He met her eyes and smiled "well not all the way but enough to get me able to walk back to camp without your assistance" she looked surprised and walked him to the water. "All the other Children of the big three get the best powers I swear," she mumbled. Percy chuckled at her.

Once his shoes hit the water he motioned her to let go. She was reluctant, but did so. He limped a few feet in until his entire lower body was underwater "It feels good to be home" he then let his legs go and sank into the water. Within seconds his aches and pains were gone. He then willed the currents to shoot him out of the water so he could land right besides Thalia who jumped when he landed, while he landed on his feet she fell back and landed on her butt.

"What's a matter pinecone face? Never see a kid shoot out of the water before?" Percy laughed as he helped her up. She merely stuck his tongue at him as she rose which made Percy laugh more. Once he had helped her up her eyes caught his, they stayed how they were, his hand holding hers from when he helped her, her looking up slightly while he looked slightly down. He wanted nothing to reach down and to kiss her lips. He then began wondering where that shocking urge came from (Pun intended) all he knew is that it was extremely weird, but it wasn't, but it…. Never mind he thought. He just hoped he wasn't as red in the face as he felt. Little did he know is that Thalia was secretly wishing he had done so, but then she remembered Luke. She forced herself to look away from Percy's magical green orbs as she felt a pang in her chest.

Percy couldn't help but notice her slip into sadness, "You okay?" he asked, moving his hand from hers and laid it on her upper arm. She let a tear drop silently and embraced Percy in a bone-crushing hug, in which he couldn't tell what was more surprising. The hug itself or the strength Thalia had to kinda hurt him. "Thank you for being honest" she muffled into his chest. He managed to wrap his arms around her, "No problem" he then looked at his watch and saw that it was about to be breakfast soon, "We should be getting back to Camp before Chiron goes nuts looking for you" he chuckled. Thalia stepped back and wiped at her face and yawned, (To disguise the fact she had been crying a little) "Sounds like a plan"

Percy made way to the pathway with Thalia following. They walked in the direction Thalia had pointed out she came from, and pretty soon Percy was able to recognize the clearing he had fell from. It was indeed a hill he had fell down from, "Gotta remember to take the path you took and not the one I made," he muttered silently in which Thalia laughed. After a few minutes of walking he noticed he was in the clearing in which he almost cleaved a tree in two but had his sword stuck. He reached into his pocket for Riptide but couldn't find it. He then turned and scanned his surroundings

Uh oh

This was never a good sign

"Thalia follow me be quiet but be quick" he whispered to her, she looked puzzled at first, but then understood and nodded. He then crouched and quickly went to find the tree in which he had left his sword. Hiding behind a boulder he looked around till he spotted the tree. Sure enough there was riptide, the sun bouncing off the celestial bronze making look like it was glowing. Ducking again he looked towards Thalia who was hiding besides him and whispered "Is it safe to assume you have a weapon on you" he asked. "Always" she replied and dug into her leather jackets inside pocket and brought out a mace canister. Percy looked at the mace canister and then worryingly to Thalia, "I, Uh….Not what I meant…" he muttered. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him "Yea like I have been using mace against monsters, do I look like a mortal to you seaweed brain?!" she whispered angrily

She pressed the spray button and the canister sprang to life, it collapsed in on itself and then grew longer and thinner. What was a mace canister was now a five-foot long celestial spear. Percy breathed out in relief. Thalia responded to that by whacking the back of his head.

"Owie" he muttered

Percy then looked back over the boulder and motioned Thalia to do the same, he turned to her, "how good is your aim?" she smiled "Lets just say it would make Apollo jealous" and he felt somewhat better. "Alright, you see that sword over there? That's mine, I kinda cleaved a tree in response to a bump in the night-" she smirked and held a hand over her mouth "- but that's bad news if it's still where it is" and he slid back down. Thalia managed to lose the laugh and ask "Why, you left it there how is it bad that it's still there?" Percy then motioned her to be quiet and they both listened. Soft footsteps. Or what sounded like footsteps. He crept around the side of the rock to try and see who was there but found no one, he then came back to Thalia and whispered into her ear "It's enchanted to always return to my pocket if I lose it, and it's been there since earlier this morning" he looked at his watch "that was a little more over an hour and a half ago. My sword always returns after a couple minutes, so that means one thing. Someone or something is watching it and keeping it from returning to me." Thalia then got the gist of what was happening, if his enchantment wasn't working it meant they were being watched. This was a trap.

"Look, the plan as of right now, keep watch as I go for my sword. I'll be the bait and you try and impale whatever is out there. Agreed?" he whispered. Thalia nodded and took her position, Percy crept back around the rock, it looked clear but he couldn't be too sure, he looked back at Thalia and mouthed a countdown.

3

2

1

GO!

Percy then ran. Everything felt slow, he could hear his breath and the blood pumping as he raced to his sword. When he was halfway there he saw a figure out the corner of his eye and he heard Thalia yell "Duck"

Percy dropped into a baseball slide and activated his shield wristwatch and turned mid slide and saw an electric spear fly over his head and into the chest of a beast he thought he killed long ago. The Minotaur.

The spear glowed as if it were charging up and Percy silently cursed, still sliding he curled into a ball and hid behind his shield as the spear exploded with raw electricity. It sent him rolling fast like a ball because of his shield; he kept rolling until his back hit a tree hard. He groaned as he tried to get up, but hit his head on something metal. He looked up to see he hit the tree riptide was stuck on, he got up and began trying to yank it out, but it was the same result as last time. He then gripped the handle with both hands and planted both his feet onto the tree and tried to pull with his arms and push with his legs. He only managed to fall back onto the ground after his grip slipped. "PERCY LOOK OUT" Thalia screamed

Percy looked up and saw that the Minotaur had not died in the blast, and was currently swinging his battle-axe downwards to him. Percy swung his shield up to meet the axe half way, the sheer force slammed him down as the earth around him cratered in. "oooooooooooowwwwwwwww" Percy moaned but then rolled quickly out of his Percy shaped hole in the ground. He didn't know what to do, he only had his shield and his sword was stuck in the stupid tree. He ducked at the next swing of the axe that came his way then had an idea. He loosened his grip a bit on the shield and threw it at the Minotaur.

The shield flew fast, it hit the monster straight in the head bouncing off and hurting it. An instinct took over Percy. He jumped up and caught the shield and returned it to his arm and charged at the Minotaur shield first, running at top speed and putting all force behind his hit. The force of the hit knocked the big dolt off of his hooves and he knocked down a couple trees. That didn't last long as the Minotaur found his footing and charged horns first at Percy. But he didn't move at the sight of the charging monster, he stood and waited his moment. When he was close to it, Percy swung with all his might and knocked the Minotaur aside and away from him.

Landing on its face the monster roared. Thalia had just witnessed something she never thought possible. Percy merely knocked the man bull off his course with a swing of his arm like it was nothing; he was fighting with a shield too nonetheless. "STOP TOYING WITH IT SEAWEED BRAIN JUST KILL IT ALREADY" she yelled at him. Even though she was star struck with all he had done she was getting a little annoyed by the fact it was killed already, if it was her getting all up and close it would've been finished by now. She looked to where the explosion took place and found her spear laying there, quickly she ran to it. She was half way there when she heard a metallic clunk and Percy crying in pain. She looked in his direction only to see Percy's backside crashing into her, and for a thin guy Percy actually weighed a lot.

They went flying for a good three feet before crashing down on to the ground

Percy quickly got to his feet and checked Thalia, "Thalia! Are you okay?!" he worried, "Look" she weakly pointed a finger and screamed. Looking back Percy saw the Minotaur charging at them once again, he braced his shield again to deflect him, but then saw something shine in the corner of his eye, it was Thalia's spear. And as the monster got close he had to move fast, at the last possible second he reached out and grabbed it, and held it in front of him as the Minotaur charged its head into the spear's tip. The spear sunk in and he flailed in pain, Percy who was still holding onto the spear's shaft was lifted and landed next to Thalia, they both looked at each other and then looked up as the Minotaur finally stopped flailing and was now leaning towards them. Fast. Percy and Thalia rolled fast to each other, Thalia hugged Percy and he held her as he raised his shield to protect them against the falling body. It landed full force onto Percy and he let out a mighty 'OOF' and then the Minotaur's body disappeared in a poof of golden dust.

Percy let out the breath he had been holding, he hit a button on his shields grip and it collapsed itself back into a watch and then just dropped his arm to the ground. He looked around him to see the damages he had done when fighting with the man bull. Nothing too bad, he then looked to the tree where riptide was stuck, it suddenly, as if the tree itself pushed it out, fell free of the tree and collapsed to the ground and disappeared. He felt the weight of his pen return to his pocket and he groaned. Now it returns he thought.

Looking down to Thalia he said "Well we're in the clear now. Riptide is finally free from the tree" Thalia merely kept hidden into Percy's chest and screamed into it, "Why oh why were you playing with it!" she growled and started climbing on top of him and started hitting him. He tried to fend her off and sputtered random things about what she meant, she soon stopped and looked down at him again. She looked annoyed at him. Percy could only manage a weak smile; his face was red from the position they were in. She moved from laying on him to straddling him as she punched him. They both were in the aftermath of everything; eventually Thalia just lowered herself onto him and breathed out. "You have kelp for brains I swear" and lay there for a while. She could feel his heartbeat, and boy was it going fast. She faced downwards onto his chest and her face heated up, but then another pang in her chest happened. She chose to ignore it for now. She just survived being killed. What she felt didn't matter just as long as she was alive to feel it.

A few minutes later they both raised their heads to the sounds of multiple footsteps and the sound of hooves. Soon a bunch of Campers armed to the teeth lead by Chiron found them. They looked to see Thalia lying on Percy. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, lying with Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Chiron nearly had a heart attack.

"What in the name of Zeus happened to you too!" he said, choosing to focus on their injuries more than their current position. She nonchalantly got up and helped Percy up, then smacked him on the back of the head. "Kelp for brains here was being followed, a Minotaur somehow kept his sword from reappearing back into his pocket" and Percy just rubbed his head and agreed. This news was disturbing to him

"Spread out all of you" he motioned to the camper's "Search only! We have an immortal in the vicinity! And until I see who it is it is too dangerous to engage, just spread out and search, shoot up a flare once you've found anything suspicious" they nodded and spread out to look. Percy watched in confusion. "Wait what do you mean there's an immortal near by? I fought the Minotaur and my sword came free, he somehow trapped my sword. It's all done with"

Chiron shook his head "Percy, the Minotaur may have the ability to resurrect himself from Tartarus, but that is the limit of his magical ability as a monster. The Minotaur shouldn't have been able to magically bind your sword like Ares can. And he can't be here because harming you would mean an act of treason against your father, who Ares fears. He wouldn't be able to just do that." He looked around. He then sensed a great power near by, one so old it felt so much different than the presence his Father Kronos or any of the Olympians can make combined. Chiron turned towards the forest where he sent the Campers and blew on a horn and yelled "Retreat! Now! Back to the Camp at once!" he turned to Thalia and Percy and motioned for them to get on. "Hurry we must get back behind the borders quick."

Percy helped Thalia sit onto Chiron and then she turned to help pull him up, once on Chiron raced to camp with the campers following him. Percy wrapped his arms around Thalia's thin waist, more and more under different circumstances they were getting so close, he liked it, but you wouldn't hear him admitting it anytime soon. As they rode back one of Thalia's hand held his arm that was wrapped around her. She leaned back against him and yawned. The Morning sun made her pale complexion look a shade darker, still stunning. He took his eyes off her and looked around, wondering just how far he actually was into the forest. But it wasn't long till Chiron broke the tree line and made a beeline for the camp infirmary. "You two should check yourselves and get patched up" he ordered.

"Chiron I'm fine" Percy said but then he felt all the pain crash on him, the adrenaline must've kept his body from feeling everything. He was paying for his battle dearly, his back was on fire and the arm his shield was on felt numb. Thalia jumped down and helped Percy from landing on his face as he tried to get down. She hissed in pain and clutched her side, probably a bruised rib from when Percy was thrown into her. "Sorry about being thrown into you" she rolled her eyes but chuckled, "Oh fish boy you got a lot to learn, getting hit by the enemy is bad-" she started walking to the infirmary and paused at the door before she opened it and looked back it him "-try and refrain from being hit okay?" she laughed and winced and let out a small "oooow" and went inside.

Percy had a huge grin "Whatever you say Pinecone face" and he started walking to the door. He reached to open it but he felt a familiar presence. A sort of tickling on the back of his neck. He looked back towards the forest tree line and scanned it.

There, unseen by anyone else. Was a man standing in a suit and a black overcoat. His hair messy and his stubble dirty, in his hand was a steaming blue mug. He nodded to Percy and raised his mug in a toast then took a sip. And even though he was far away Percy could hear him clear as day.

"You passed the test Perseus, with flying colors. Well done," his raspy voice said

Then he vanished. Percy searched the tree line again for him but couldn't find him. How did he know his name he wondered. Something in him told him he shouldn't worry, but he knew that when anyone uses his first full name that they mean business. He couldn't help himself from feeling a tiny bit scared.

"Hey seaweed brain! What are you waiting for?!" Thalia yelled at him from the infirmary door making him jump. "Gah Thalia why must you scare me" he muttered while turning to look at her.

She walked to him with a grin and said, "Well maybe I'm your worst nightmare fish boy" and chuckled. Percy could only think about how she was the exact opposite to that. She grabbed his hand and walked him to the infirmary, "Come on, and let's see what the Apollo boys can do to fix you up, maybe they can fix that brain dead thing you call a head" she laughed

Percy smiled. He never thought he would like Thalia so much after this morning. Especially after shocking him and running away, but then again she was hurt by the news he gave.

He looked back at the tree line quickly and back at the sight of Thalia leading him by hand. He couldn't help but smile and feel excited. Earlier this morning he was so worried about the prophecy and the future, but something about the man in the overcoat and Thalia made it all the more bearable. So for now, he wouldn't worry. He would enjoy all the down time he had. Hopefully with Thalia.


	2. The Rescue Took A Chaotic Turn

_**AN: this is chapter one of Percy Jackson and The Gauntlet of Chaos: Wrath Of Atlas.**_

 _ **This is the first time I have considered writing a series after being away from FF for almost a good year. It had been a while since I had written something. This series is the brainchild of me wanting to write. So please if you could R &R so I can look to see how I am doing. And for fans a new chapter shall be up soon so stay tuned**_

 _ **Mischief Managed**_

* * *

The car ride was talkative. More so from Percy's mother than the Demigod occupants. Thalia and Annabeth rode in the back, Thalia leaning towards Ms. Jackson while Annabeth was grinning while looking out her window as Percy rode shotgun in front with his mother. For the past 6 hours she had been going on and on about Percy as he was little, Thalia and Annabeth were laughing hard as they heard at how Percy for three years couldn't sleep without his plushy blue dolphin, and how cute he looked as he slept with it. While they laughed Percy just sank deeper and deeper into his seat groaning, wishing his mother didn't get more talkative when she became nervous. But it did slightly break the nervous tension about the mission Percy and his friends were embarking on.

It had been months since Percy had seen Thalia and Annabeth. Soon after that day where Percy and Thalia got lost in the forest after a verbal dispute Annabeth had been busy catching up with her long lost best friend. Percy couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how much time he had Thalia had spent together but he couldn't blame Annabeth, it isn't everyday your thought to be dead best friend is resurrected.

But whenever Thalia could she and Percy managed to hang, their friendship bloomed and soon they became even closer. They managed to keep in touch after camp ended and they went their ways. Percy went back home and to a school in Manhattan. While Thalia and Annabeth went to an all girls' boarding school in Brooklyn, they Iris messaged each other every other week to keep up on Demigodly things. They were planning to spend their winter break together when Grover had called with an emergency. He said it wasn't safe to say over an Iris message and had to go to Westover Hall as soon as possible.

That call was the day before today and now the Demigods were ten minutes away from their destination, bags packed with their Demigodly needs and ready for anything. Well, almost anything. Percy wasn't ready to be embarrassed by his mother with baby stories. Then again who is ever really mentally prepared for the laughing and mocking when it comes to those stories.

Thalia's laughter died down as she finally saw what Westover Hall had looked like. Normally when you think of a boarding school you think of a college like campus, welcoming and friendly. Well, Westover hall was the complete opposite of that. In the blizzard it looked like an evil knights castle, all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a huge set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff over looking a churning ocean and a big frosty forest.

"Oh this cant be too fun" Annabeth muttered.

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" asked Percy's mom, now really nervous at the sight of the school. Percy turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile "No, thanks mom, we don't know how long this'll take," he then looked to the castle, "We will be okay though." Thalia hoped Percy would be right about that. The castle gave her an uneasy feeling.

"But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy." And Thalia put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Ms. Jackson, Me and Annabeth will keep him safe"

" 'Annabeth and I' " corrected the daughter of Athena. Thalia rolled her eyes and Percy chuckled. "See, not even into danger and she's correcting, my grammar. As safe as can be" Thalia reassured. Thalia removed her hand and saw Ms. Jackson relax a little better, she turned to Percy and asked "Do you got everything you need?" and the whole car agreed in unison. Annabeth opened the door and started stretching her legs. "You sure? Extra sweaters? My cell number?"

"Mom-" Percy started

"Ambrosia and nectar? And did you make sure you guys have enough golden drachmas in case you need to contact camp?"

Thalia could see Percy tense and answered before he did "We are all wearing our extra sweaters so not to get cold, your cell is saved on wise girls phone. And between all of us combined we have a lot of Nectar and Ambrosia and Drachmas to feed a small old Greek colony and keep it in wealth for a good three years"

Annabeth heard and giggled from outside the car, muttering something about how Thalia never changed. Percy on the other hand slowly turned and looked at Thalia like she was some kind of alien, but that didn't last long as his look of shock turned into on of bemusing. "Well you heard Thals mom, we will be fine" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and exited the car shouldering his bag. Thalia looked towards Ms. Jackson and said "Don't worry, I got him covered, as long as I'm around he's in safe hands" she then patted her shoulder and exited the car closing the door behind her.

Ms. Jackson rolled down the passenger side window and then muttered, "Oh girls by the way, remind me next time to show you the baby photos of Percy next time you're by the house" and Percy looked like he wanted to toss himself into the snow while Thalia and Annabeth laughed. Ms. Jackson then motioned Thalia to come near, when she did she whispered to her "by the way, between you and me. I feel really glad Percy found you. Once he talked to me about you he couldn't shut up about the times you two had, Thank you Thalia"

Thalia tried to hide her blush and simply said "No Problem, bye!" and walked away from the car. She didn't like when people pointed out their interest in each other, it filled her stomach with butterflies but those butterflies always ended up dying a slow acidy death. The moment she thought about the son of Poseidon a certain son of Hermes popped into her head.

"What's a matter Pinecone face?" she looked up from her thoughts to see Percy and Annabeth waiting for her. She shook her head and walked towards them, "Nothing, its just that… you have a pretty cool mom Percy" she half lied. He only shrugged and turned to walk with her towards the doors. "Yea she's pretty okay" the cold air was like tiny frost daggers digging into their coats and exposed faces. "Hey what about you?" Percy asked to Thalia, "You ever get back in touch with your mother?" and then Annabeth shot out her arm and punched Percy in the shoulder "Ow! What?!"

Percy then looked to Thalia and then understood, she didn't mean too but she had an evil look on her face. He couldn't help think that because of what she wore- a ripped up army jacket, Black jeans, Chain jewelry, black eyeliner and intense blue eyes- that she would rank a perfect ten if their was a contest for rating evil stares.

"Oh sorry Thals-" he started but then Annabeth cut him off by punching his arm again. "Ow! Again?!" but she merely shrugged it off, "Annabeth I promised his mother he'd be back in one piece, don't kill his arm." Thalia muttered, she then looked towards the castle, as did Percy and Annabeth. They all shivered at the sight of Westover.

"We should head on in quickly. Grover must be waiting for us." Thalia said.

"I wonder what he found here that made him send a distress call" chimed in Annabeth

Looking up to the dark towers Percy said "Nothing good I imagine"

And with that they made their way to the big wooden double doors.

The oak doors groaned opened as the Half Bloods stepped in with a swirl of snow. The entry hall was as gloomy as the outside had been, out of all of them Percy could only mutter "Whoa"

Weapons from every time period lined the walls. Civil War muskets and swords, Battle axes, and almost every American flag from every era lined the walls. "You know, for a military school this is really kinda overkill" whispered Percy. Thalia and Annabeth couldn't help but nod in reply. Percy's left hand wandered to his pocket to grip it hard. Thalia followed suit by placing one hand near her magical mace canister on her hip. They sensed something was very off about the castle.

Annabeth broke the silence, "Wonder where Grover is…" and then the big wooden doors slammed behind them making her jump. Percy turned pale slightly, "Something tells me we'll stay a while"

Now that the wind had stopped howling all of them could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. Sounding very similar to dance music. Thalia was the first one to say anything about what they had came for. "Alright, lets stash our bags then head our way to the dance, we need to find Grover" she looked around and decided to hide her bag behind on of the pillars nearest to the big oak doors. The others followed suit then started walking towards the music. Halfway to the music Percy noticed another set of footsteps and looked ahead. Near the dance's door two figures emerged from the shadows to intercept them.

They both had grey hair and wore military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had what looked like a wispy moustache while the guy was clean-shaven. Percy couldn't help think that they looked kinda backwards to him. Thalia noticed that the way they walked was as if someone had put brooms to their backs and duct taped them there. It was kinda funny to her.

"Vell? Vhat are you doing here" the woman demanded, she had some kind of a German accent. Thalia couldn't help but bite her tongue at the cliché. But besides holding her tongue she couldn't help but feel a little surprised. All of them were, they were so concentrated on getting to their satyr friend that they didn't plan on what to do if confronted. "Um-" Percy started. "Ma'am we were just-" Annabeth tried to finish but got cut off

"Ha" snapped the man, which made Percy jump. "Visitors are not allowed at ze dance! You three shall be eeeejected!" he said with a French accent. Now it was Percy's turn to bite his tongue. He couldn't help himself. Some part of him found this all too comical. When he looked at him Percy couldn't help notice the different colored eyes he had. Somewhat like what an ally cat had.

Thalia decided to can her laughter and use what Chiron showed her. Stepping forward she concentrated on the truth she decided to go with and snapped. A breeze soon followed and then spoke " um but we're not visitors? You don't remember us? We go to school here. I'm Thalia and this is Percy and Annabeth. We are all in the eighth grade"

While the man didn't seem to believe her, the woman did. She looked like she had just awoken from a nap but nodded in agreement. The man looked astonished and looked like he was about to make an objection but then rushed footsteps filled the hall. "Guys there you are!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked to see Grover running up to them. The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Grover reached them and held up a finger to have us wait as he caught his breath. "Hey you guys, I've been looking all over for you" he lied. He then looked over to the woman, "Thank you Ms. Gottschalk and Dr. Thorn" he thanked them both, he even shook Dr. Thorn's hand, but looked tense doing so.

Thalia and Percy both bit their tongues; Annabeth couldn't help but take off her hat to help cover her smile. "Mr. Underwood, I understand a dance can be fun but please make sure your friends do not sneak off again!" Dr. Thorn almost growled. He looked very annoyed, this couldn't be too good. "Now head back to the dance before I take disciplinary action at once Mr. Underwood"

Without another word they all rushed to the direction of the music. Percy couldn't help but feel like Dr. Thorn's eyes were digging holes in the back of his head as he walked away. He walked close to Thalia and asked in a low voice "What was that snapping thing back there?" and then Thalia looked at him one eyebrow raised, "You mean the mist? I thought Chiron had taught you that by now?"

Percy couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by that tid bit of information. They approached a door with the words "Gym" on the glass door and went in. "I swear I thought I was going to faint a little back there" Grover moaned as we were on the other side of the door. "So glad you guys could come" Thalia smiled and hugged him, as did Annabeth. Percy gave him one with a complementary slap on the back and a quick handshake. "It's been too long G-man!" he said smiling and Grover smiled and agreed in return. Grover had grown a little bit the last time they had seen him. He stood an inch or two taller; his face had finally grown a few more whiskers too. But he dressed the same as always, red rasta cap to hide his now sprouting horns, baggy jeans and shoes with fake feet to hide his hooves and hairy hind legs.

"So what was the emergency?" Thalia asked

Grover took a deep breath and looked around in worry, "I found two" and all of the demigods were dumbstruck. They all knew what he meant, he had found two Half-Bloods, which these days is a rarity since they've been either more scarce to joining Luke's side.

"Two?" Percy asked. Grover nodded "Yep, a brother and sister, they're around here somewhere" he pointed vaguely to the dance crowd. Thalia stepped forward and asked "Did you let them know who they are?" but Grover shook his head and looked worried. "No, not yet. Theirs a monster here too that's caught their scent as well. I doubt he knows their true identities but he's close. I didn't want to risk telling them because you know once a Half-Blood knows who they are their scent gets stronger"

Grover also thought about something for a minute, "By the way I have a plan as to get them home free, I mean we got three very powerful Half-Bloods here. So you guy's stench should be able to confuse the monster. So I suggest dancing and mingling to blend in and confuse the scent"

Percy couldn't help but wonder what a Half-Blood smells like. The idea was always weird to him. Thalia put her hands on her hips and sighed. She cringed when she realized who was now playing on the dance speakers. "Ewwww who picked the Jessie McCartney?" she asked. She scrunched her nose like she smelled the world's worst diaper. Grover couldn't help but looked offended and protested "Hey! I picked the Jessie McCartney!" he crossed his arms and huffed "He has the voice of an muse thank you very much" Thalia just snorted, "Sure, and I'm the queen of England" she retorted. "That's it I'm not dancing with goat boy because of his choice in music-" Grover protested a "hey" again. And then turned towards Percy. "Looks like your stuck with me kelp for brains"

"Wait but Grover has two left feet! Why am I stuck with him?" protested Annabeth. Grover just rolled his eyes and sighed "I'm standing right here you know" Percy couldn't help but smile and move over to him to pat him on the back. "It's alright G-man you'll be some lucky girl or nymphs first choice one day" Grover's only response was a mock cry and fake bawled into Percy's shoulder. Percy laughed and embraced him, patting him on the back as his friend faked cried it out. They all ended up laughing, then Annabeth spoke again "But Grover what do the kids look like?" which was a good question. He raised himself out of Percy's shoulder and wiped away his tear from laughing. "Oh, they both have black silky hair, and are as pale as Thalia, maybe whiter-" Thalia was about to protest but then Percy whispered into her ear "Don't worry Thals they cant be that white, otherwise they'd blend into the snow" and laughed. He was soon punched in his shoulder for the comment though.

"- The older sibling is a girl, looks about you guys age, she's also wearing a big green cap. The younger one is a dude, looks about 10ish or so. He should be face down in a pile of trading cards. As for the Monster? You guys already met him. Dr. Thorn" Grover finished, no one was surprised at the fact that Dr. Thorn was the monster. Annabeth nodded then took Grover by the hand and led him to the dance floor, "Alright lets blend in, come on goat boy"

Percy could only chuckle at the look on Grover's face. He was mouthing, "help" as Annabeth had walked off with him. Percy merely shrugged, Grover replied by giving a fake look of defeat then willing turned and walked with Annabeth. Thalia couldn't help but feel kinda bad for Annabeth; her shins would be bruised by the time this was all over. She turned to Percy to see him smiling at his friends. She also couldn't help but notice he had grown a little since the last time she had seen him, granted it was only a couple inches but now Thalia had to look slightly up when looking at him. She looked to Annabeth and had another pang in her chest, unknown to her friends, Percy especially, Annabeth let it slip that she was starting to feel something more than friendship towards the son of Poseidon. Thalia felt guiltier of her feelings towards Percy. Everything just hurt when she thought about him nowadays.

"What's the matter pinecone face?" he asked looking towards her. She then looked towards him, "Oh nothing, just thinking" she half lied again. He looked at her as if trying to read her. But before he could say anything she took him by the hand and took him to the dance floor. "Come on fish boy, time to blend in" and reluctantly he followed suit. They did have a mission to do after all. She found a spot near the outer part of the dance crowd and started Dancing with Percy there. Or as Percy would call it, holding each other back and forth to the beat of the music. "So-" he began, "Did Chiron ever figure out who let the Minotaur in?"

He was referring to an incident a couple months back. Thalia remembered that day better than no ever. It's not like everyday you get a chance to defeat the Minotaur. Even though it was Percy who did all the fighting sadly. Thalia was sidelined after he was thrown at her. "Sadly no, he said whatever it was had to be very old. He didn't say much after that. He looked very worried though." She said. Percy merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I think I may know who" he said

Thalia looked up at him, one eyebrow rose "What?" she asked. "Are you sure?" Percy shrugged. "I have a guess. But it seems pretty out there, I guess I'll tell you later. I just wanted to finally say something about it." she saw a worried look on his face but chose not to call him out on it. He was right. The mission

Thalia began looking around for the Half-Blood siblings; she focused more on the people not dancing. She figured if the younger one always had cards he would be one not dancing. It didn't take too long to find him; she was sitting on some bleachers on the far end of the gym. His sister was easier; she was right next to him talking to a group of girls her own age.

"Found them," she whispered to Percy. He started looking, "Where?" he asked, "Near the bleachers on the other side of the gym, can you see them?" she replied. Thalia began trying to look for Annabeth and Grover but they were nowhere in sight. "Ugh goat boy and wise girl vanished." She broke away from dancing, "Stay here and keep an eye on them. I'm going to go look for Annabeth and Grover. Whatever you do, do not and I mean do not go after them alone. We don't know how powerful the monster is." And she then walked off.

Percy watched as Thalia walked off and then proceeded to scan the crowd for the siblings again. Worry filled him even more than possible, they weren't at the bleachers anymore, and the only thing that was left was a green floppy cap and playing cards lying on the bleachers. "Crap" he said. He walked closer and bent over to pick up the cap, he inspected it while he was crouched down. It was slightly ragged; this must've been a favorite hat he thought. He then reached and picked up a card. The label on the back read Mythomagic, He turned it over and dropped it in shock and fell backwards. He looked around, no one noticed him thankfully. He slowly crept and picked up the card again, the man on the front looked like a business man but his hair was crazy and unkept like he had never heard of a comb. His beard was dirty looking stubble that connected with a moustache. This man was the one Percy had seen months before. The one who said Percy had past the test with flying colors. He looked to the name label and in big bolded words and old style font it read: Chaos.

Percy's heart and stomach plummeted.

This knocked his theory of it being a titan right out of the park.

"Help" a voice yelled in the distance.

Percy broke his concentration of the cards and looked up. Around the corner of the bleachers was a door leading outside into the blizzard. He looked back to see if anyone was coming to aid but it was just people dancing and enjoying their time. Percy half wished he could be dancing along with them, sadly that life wasn't for him. He pocketed the hat in his back pocket and picked up the rest of the cards and pocketed them in his jackets inside pocket. He looked at the Chaos card one more time; he left it in his chest pocket rather than have it back with the rest of the cards.

He had to act now. Against Thalia's orders he ran off towards them. The cold engulfed him immediately as he stepped out, the wind stung against his face but he ignored it. Reaching in his pocket he dug out Riptide and uncapped it, holding it at the ready. "Dr. Thorn! Release them!" he yelled into the wind, but no response came. "Ugh" he grunted. Out of the corner of his eye a figure fluttered, turning fast he held up his sword in front of him to protect himself. But the sight in front of him made the blood from his body drain.

There in front of him stood the man from the card. The one who tested him.

Lord Chaos

"You and your mother have a knack of pointing that celestial toothpick at me" he grunted sounding a little annoyed. He waved his hand and the blizzard around him stopped. But not in the way where it stopped snowing, time stopped all around them.

Percy's heart kept pounding in his chest. The Primordial God, creator of all was standing in front of him. He was speechless; this couldn't be happening he thought. "What do you want?" was all he could mutter.

Chaos looked up and down at Percy. From what he could determine their only needed to be one last mental task for Percy to withstand in order to be ready. "Young Perseus, you may know who I am. I am Chaos. I am here to tell you the same bit of news that I had told your mother 12 years ago."

Percy tensed, "What news?" he asked. He lowered Riptide, he didn't want to piss off Chaos simply because his sword was raised. Then he thought, Chaos had visited him when he was two?

Chaos walked to Percy until he was right in front of him. "I assume you have heard of Kronos rising again?" Percy nodded, "Well, Kronos isn't the only thing rising. My daughter, Gaea, the Earth goddess is awakening from her deep sleep put upon her by the gods and their Demigod children. It is referred to as the Giants War." He then placed a hand upon Percy's shoulder. "Percy, I believe that the Gods will be to weaken and ignorant to prepare for my daughters return. I feel a need to lay a hand in the war against my daughter" Percy felt confused. It was a rule for Gods never to step in when it came to wars unless it was a danger to them. Where is the danger to chaos?

"I thought Gods had strict rules when interfering?"

Chaos smiled, "Percy over three millennia have I grown to love you mortals. Always looking for new horizons. Goals to become better then how they were yesterday. I will always step in to protect the humans. Gaea is a huge threat to Mortals, even now you are standing on her domain." Percy looked down and worried at the snow he stood on. He then looked to Chaos again, "Well, what am I needed for? From the sounds of it you can do this easily"

That's when Chaos smile faltered. "Because young Perseus, I cannot produce a physical form of that equivalent to the Gods and Titans." Percy raised an eyebrow, "But then how are you here?" he asked.

Chaos reached a hand to Percy and let is pass right through him, "I am merely a hologram of sorts. I cannot posses a physical form like the Gods and Titans can. I need a vessel of sorts." And Percy nodded.

"Lets go find your vessel then." He spoke. He didn't know what a vessel was but if Chaos needed it to defeat Gaea then he was all for helping him.

A frown filled Chaos's face. "I am afraid you are the Vessel Perseus Jackson"

What.

"I-I-I… I am the vessel?" Percy faulted. He then connected the dots to what Chaos had said earlier. "You…" Percy looked down as he started. "You are the one, the voice I had been dreaming about, you….you have been looking out for me" he looked up. The dreams he had been having since that day he returned from his Sea of Monsters quest. Now they all made sense, they were about the future. He then held his chest when he remembered a certain dream. "You had been testing me all this time" and Chaos nodded in reply.

"I am afraid there is one more test though." Chaos warned with a grim look. "You must be captured by Kronos's men. You must endure whatever they put you through, your heart and soul must be plunged into darkness and survive it. To be my vessel Perseus, hell must be endured"

* * *

 _AN:_ _I'm going back and fixing chapters before i upload new ones, dont worry, im continuing. 1/26/2016_

 _Mischief Managed_


	3. Percy's (Almost) Final Stand

_**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems all over the place, I'm a little bit rusty from writing, plus I re read titans curse of the PJO books and I'm trying to stay faithful when needed with the source material even though this is AU. Also I am just getting over like a years worth of writers block so sorry again if it seems all over the place. I'm back for sure I promise. This story I WILL see through till the end, and I will go back on chapters and edit and improve where needed. I hope to enjoy the ride of this adventure along with you readers. So please R &R and I love feedback. Feels good to be back! I missed FF so much!**_

 _ **Mischief Managed**_

* * *

Percy couldn't understand what he had been told. Why him out of all people, how is it that he is the vessel for the almighty lord Chaos? First he was destined to either destroy or save Olympus and now he was to hold within him the almighty creator of just about everything. He hated being a Half-blood just a little bit more.

"I am the vessel" he spoke. The words sounded powerful and dangerous. His heart sped and he worried about his future. First he was one of the children of the Prophecy and now a vessel for the almighty Chaos. But then he thought of something.

"Am I really the only one?"

Chaos shook his head. Percy felt relieved. "Then why not go for the other candidate? Not to be rude Lord Chaos, but I have quite a lot on my plate already" Chaos frowned

"Because the other candidate to be my vessel is none other than the man you are trying to defeat. Luke Castellan. And I doubt he would want to use my powers for good in this instance"

Percy breathed out a heavy sigh, "So what, you take over my body? My soul? What is it?" he felt scared. "You and I will bond. You will be in control unless you give me control. You will have control of my powers, but be careful. Just because I have chosen you to be my vessel doesn't make you a god. Your body will still be mortal, the only pay off is that you will not age"

Percy's heart dropped. He was tired of being a prophetic golden boy; for once he wanted someone else to take the mantle from him. But he knew, if not him, no one else would really fulfill what was needed. He had just hoped that with what ever he had to do that his friends and family were safe. Especially a certain someone. His tense thinking finally calmed. It was decided

He looked Chaos in the eyes, what he saw was his own green eyes reflected at him. Eyes of raw power. "What do I need to do?" he asked. Chaos only smiled in response. He waved his hand and time returned flowing; he pointed off in a direction "Chase your destiny, your final test will soon come to you. One that you must be willing to survive to pass. This will be the hardest, and like I said, it will test your will. Be strong Perseus, I will lay a helping hand when needed but until then. Prove to me that you can wield Chaos."

And with that he vanished. Percy was left wondering about his final test. He looked off towards the direction Chaos had pointed. His heart was pounding and his limbs felt weak, he had to suck it up. Breathing in deep he let out his breath into the cold night air. He raised his sword in front of him and started walking. Normally he hated facing his destiny. But something had told him the end of the world was scarier.

* * *

(Percy POV transition)

I didn't have to walk long before I found a trail in the snow. Two sets of footprints with a line trail next to them. One of the sets was bigger then the other, I could only assume that the oldest was walking while the younger one was being either dragged or put up a fight as he walked. If so kudos to him

I kept walking until through the snow I was able to see the oldest standing scared with her brother on the edge of the cliff. Mr. Thorn was nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" I yelled to them, they both jumped to my voice, the younger brother almost falling had the sister not catch him. "Careful!" they looked at me scared. I put my sword away and put up my hands "Hey I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help" I smiled to them hoping to get them to talk. "Where's Mr. Thorn?"

The oldest sister could only look at me in terror, the younger brother gasped and hid himself in his sisters embrace. Was I really that hard to look at? But when I got closer I saw that the sister was not looking at me, but at what was behind me. I turned and brought out my sword but I was too slow. A hand grabbed me by my wrist and flung me overhead behind it and I landed in the snow with a heavy "oof" as the wind was knocked out of me. I looked up and saw Mr. Thorn standing there

"Ah Mr. Jackson, ever the slow one aren't we?" he chuckled darkly

I then threw Riptide at him without warning, hoping to catch him off guard. I kinda did because Riptide managed to graze his cheek as he sidestepped the attack. He held his face and gave me a scowl

I smiled "How's that for slow?" I then popped my shield open and that's when something struck it hard. Like the months before the ground cratered in around me as I could feel my spine almost break and the wind leave my lungs from a hit like that. In simpler words it hurt like hades. I groaned in hurt, struggling to catch my breath.

"Stupid son of Poseidon" chuckled. His miss matched colored eyes looked down to me. I saw what it was that struck me. A long leathery tail protruded somewhere behind Dr. Thorn, at the end was a curved claw, like a scorpion tail. Had I not raised my shield I would've been run through like a corn dog. I groaned again thinking of corn dogs, they lost their appeal to me even more.

Dr. Thorn grabbed me by my shirt and coat collar and raised me so I would be face to face with him. His face seemed shifted; his smile was filled with sharp teeth, he almost looked like a scary Halloween jester. The miss-matched eyes were looked fiercer and crazy. The eyes of an absolute mad man

"I was expecting you," he growled. "Now that I have you and these wretched sibling maybe the General will notice me to be a better leader than that smug spawn of Hermes" he smiled to reveal all of his sharp teeth, for a second it was like looking into the mouth of a great white shark. Even though all he had said confused me, I couldn't help but think he was working for Luke. Anyone to call you 'spawn' instead of son or daughter usually had something against you badly. I had to be honest though I wasn't surprised Dr. Thorn had a dislike for Luke. Who didn't these days?

"PERCY!" yelled a voice behind me. Suddenly the siblings were tackled away from the edge by an invisible force that I had guessed had to be Annabeth in her invisible cap. Dr. Thorn and I turned to the source of the voice, it belonged to Thalia who was just finishing throwing her spear. It grazed me but buried itself deep within Thorn's shoulder. We both screamed in pain and he dropped me. I held my shoulder; blood was seeping through a good-sized cut. Id live but it burned like hades. I turned to see Thalia's spear glowing and I couldn't help but curse a bit. I knew what it was going to do.

Kicking back as fast as I could to gain my footing I brought up my shield in time to protect myself from the blast. Snow and smoke flew high into the air from it. said blast though had sent me back rolling a few feet. I cursed at myself for not realizing sooner that whenever Thalia throws her spear that an explosion will soon follow. At the end of my roll I turned over again once more and met Thalia's eyes looking down at him. "You couldn't wait until I was put down?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth. She just rolled her eyes and bent down; digging into her pocket she produced a water bottle. "Stop being a big baby seaweed brain I got you covered." She scoffed.

I couldn't help but smile, I loved the fact that at least Thalia remembered one thing about us sons of Poseidon. Shifting into a kneeling position I took the bottle from her "Thanks" I said, uncapped it and poured it onto my cut. The skin mended itself together and the cut was gone, I downed the rest of the water. Instantly I was energized and ready to fight. Thalia must've noticed because she smiled at me.

"Percy!" I heard Grover bleat. Turning I noticed him and Annabeth (Who directed the siblings away from the edge near us) pointing to where Dr. Thorn was standing before the spear exploded. I seriously had hoped Grover was pointing to a huge pile of Monster dust but my luck was never that good. Instead, Dr. Thorn emerged looking extremely mad. "Damn you half-bloods!" he growled, "Always meddling where they don't belong!" he threw back his head and shudder, his form elongated and grew. He was on all four and his black trench coat turned into lions fur. For a second I thought he was a Sphinx, but they didn't have any scorpion's tail. At least to my knowledge. Thalia looked confused as well but only us two, Annabeth and Grover looked scared and heavily concerned.

"Manticore!" they both yelled. Thalia stood and I followed suit. She tapped a charm on her bracelet and I winced as Aegis sprung to life. It was a shield given to her as a welcome back present from Zeus. It was like a regular shield were it not for the detailed Medusa head popping out of the center, granted it was a celestial bronze copy of her head so it wouldn't turn you to stone but no one likes taking the chance of finding that out. I couldn't blame anyone though; Medusa is kinda hard to look at.

"Whatever it is it'll die like all the monsters before" Thalia announced grimly. She sure can deliver a good one liner. She looked like she was going to charge Dr. Thorn but I reached out and stopped her. She looked to me confused, digging into my pants pocket I felt around for riptide, and thankfully it had returned. I brought it out and placed it in her empty hand. "Take it easy there pinecone face." I smiled to her and she understood. Thalia uncapped the pen using her thumb in one swift motion and a three-foot long celestial bronze blade sprung to life. She turned to Dr. Thorn took a deep breath and took off with a mighty roar. "For Camp!"

Seeing Thalia run off to battle is always a new sight for me. Let me also add that if you have never seen Thalia run off into battle then you have never seen true rage. Once Thalia sets her sights on destroying a monster she doesn't stop until she succeeds. She is truly a marvel to witness.

Turning back to Grover I raised an eyebrow to him, "What do you say G-man? For old times sake? This is your mission after all." I said. He just looked worried and warily put his reed near his mouth. "Just to clarify Perce, all the monster killing that's been done in the past two years have been all you bud-" he then put his reed to his mouth and played a tune that sounded oddly like Nirvana and trees and branches around us sprung to life, "-But anything for you Percy. Someone needs to watch out for you" Grover finished with a nervous laugh. I smiled, looking towards Annabeth with a slight nod and she nodded her head back. "I'll sneak in where I see an opening." She gestured to the siblings to hide away behind a couple of trees before disappearing under her invisibility cap.

"Can use a little back up here!" yelled Thalia; I turned to see her rigorously defending herself from Dr. Thorn's tail. Like a true Scorpions tail it struck swift and true, Thalia looked slow compared to the tail but managed to block its every sting with both shield and sword. I could see the strain on her face, fatigue too. While Thorn on the other hand looked like he could go at this for days. I turned to Grover and he nodded, placing his reed back to his lips he blew a tune and the branches and trees started wrapping themselves around Dr. Thorns arms and legs. He turned away from attacking Thalia to focus on untangling himself from the branches. Thalia used this to charge up riptide with electricity to strike Thorn, but he saw it coming before she did and he striked fast with his tail.

Time slowed down to a deadly pace, and I screamed in terror and anger to Thorn. The attack managed to break through Thalia's shield and stab her arm. She cried out in deep pain. Dr. Thorn lifted her up and flung her, Grover stopped playing his reed pipes and ran to catch Thalia before she hit the ground, they both were sent to the snow near the edge of the cliff by the sheer force of the throw. I was mad, without hesitation I loosened the grip on my shield and threw it towards Thorn and started running towards him. The shield struck him at the base of his tail and he shrieked in pain, I figured that's where it hurts the most. He turned to me only to have his face be greeted by my fist. Dr. Thorn howled in pain as he flew into a tree.

"Percy! You're glowing!" A voice said to my left, Annabeth took off her cap and looked at me strangely. "This isn't any normal godly gift…. this looks…. too-"

"Chaotic" I finished for her. I looked to my outstretched arm, black flames flowed off me, I had seen black flames before but I was willing to bet that this wasn't Hades helping me. This was a much stronger shade of black. I couldn't help but see the worry on Annabeth's face.

 _Consider this a gift young Perseus_. A raspy voice spoke in my head, it sounded echo like as if it were speaking to me from far away, I understood. _Lord Chaos_ , I thought back. He only chuckled in agreement. _You are not yet fully my vessel, nor do you possess the will to hold my mental self, but I speak to you and lend you a very small portion of my power. You have one minute starting now._ I looked towards Annabeth and spoke, "You're right as always wise girl. This is a gift from a god. A long lost god-" and I looked to Thorn in hatred "A gift I plan to use to end this"

A huge power surged throughout my body. I felt stronger, and looking around me I could see everything look slower by a fourth its normal speed. looking towards Dr. Thorn I saw him slowly struggle to get up. Anger surged through me again; I wouldn't even give him the opportunity to stand after what he did to Thalia. I ran and within two bounds I grabbed him by his tail and swung him into another tree. He moved to fast to even acknowledge what happened to him, I stomped on my shield and caught it, then threw it at him full force. It flew like a dangerous Frisbee and wedged itself deep into the base of Thorn's tail. Suddenly everything went back to normal and my strength faded. I could hear Dr. Thorn shriek as his tail was almost severed from him. Still enraged I checked my pocket to find Riptide again, I uncapped it and ran full throttle towards Thorn. Fully intending to fully sever his tail and finish him, but in a fast swish I merely side stepped I felt a sharp pain pierce my shoulder. It flung me back a foot or so and I rolled myself back onto my knees, I tried to stand but I felt dizzy. I looked to see what had struck me. it was a black thorn stuck in my shoulder. I couldn't tell which pain was worse at the moment, the sharp pain that was the thorn digging itself into my shoulder or the burning familiar sensation of poison that now filled my body.

Gritting my teeth I stood with difficulty. The world was spinning around me but I knew I had to finish this. Focusing on Dr. Thorn with all I had stumbled my way to him. "You will…. Pay!" I muttered weakly. The only response that he gave to me was a laugh. His tail twitched again and something came my way; I swung my sword with great effort and cleaved the thorn in half. I mentally patted myself on the back for being able to hit that but it seemed to make everything worse. My vision was darkening, my arms felt like lead and the burning sensation worsened. More than halfway to thorn I dropped to one knee. The world suddenly spun all around me, I was really up the creek with this one.

"What's the matter son of Poseidon? A little weak at the knees?" laughed Dr. Thorn. I merely smiled at him, "What's… wrong Dr. Thorn? Son...of Poseidon… got… your tail?" I teased back. He then looked enraged, with a mighty roar and tug he finally broke free of his entrapment. I cursed, my luck would've run out eventually. The world became too much and I began leaning forward a bit. This wouldn't end well for me.

"Percy what's wrong?!" came a worried whisper and a hand came to my shoulder to steady me from falling forward on my face. I didn't look to the voice, I knew it was Annabeth, I thanked the gods she caught me. I whispered back to her: "The thorns, his tail… they…they…poison" and a gasp escaped her. I felt for her leg and squeezed it, I looked up and back to where Grover. He was feeding Thalia water and nectar, I thanked the gods he was doing that. Looking a little far off to Grover's left and saw the siblings peeking their head out watching this all go down, looking down at the snow I whispered to Annabeth again. "I need you to take the siblings and find a way home to camp. They are the mission, keep them safe-" I could hear her try to talk to me but I shushed her, "-Annabeth, I'm not in any shape to be traveling. The poison has already gotten into my system further than I would like. Wise girl I need you to keep the others safe. Can you do that for me?" the hand on my shoulder lowered itself onto my hand. She whispered a dreadful "Yes" and I smiled. I look back and grinned, "Wise girl… it's been an honor" I could hear her mutter something about me being Thalia 2.0 but I waved it away.

Looking towards Thorn I tried very hard to stand again. My limbs felt like molten lava were being poured on them but I willed myself to bear the pain. I would save everyone, and finish this jerk. Dr. Thorn couldn't help but laugh at me, "So this is how it will end with you eh? Final stand? Protecting your comrades? Mr. Jackson, you were able to make a fool of me once but not again, my poison is lethal enough to kill you! It shouldn't be much longer till you drop dead in front of me. Then I'll move onto you friends for the final kill, but I'll entertain you and give you your warrior's death if that is what you seek" he finished with a horrible evil laugh.

I gripped Riptide tighter. He was going to have to kill me before he ever laid another hand on Thalia. Leaning forwards I sluggishly ran to Thorn, as I got near I swung riptide and dodged the tail and was aimed for me. I collected my shield and used it to bash his head, I parried the tail and managed to cut off the tip of it and Dr. Thorn howled in pain. He looked at the stump then at me, he roared and swiped at me with his paw. I managed to bring my shield up in time but the force of the swipe was enough to launch me back a little. Landing on my back the wind was forcibly rushed out of my lungs, I had a feeling this was it, the end. I looked up and time slowed down, Dr. Thorn was about to pounce but not towards me, he was aiming to my friends. Annabeth was visible again and was ushering the demi-god siblings away while Grover was carrying Thalia. They didn't notice the Manticore about to pounce on them.

"Nooooooooooo!" I managed, coughing trying to regain my breath, but as I lay hurt here I felt helpless. A hand landed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Chaos there. He had a stern look to his face, "Sometimes Perseus, all one needs to grow further is to watch helplessly as his loved ones get hurt" and I looked back at him in shock

Never in my life had I ever want to punch a god. Right now it certainly didn't matter that it was the creator of the universe. I looked from him to the Manticore and cursed. "NO!" I yelled again. Against all the pain I managed to get to my knees, I threw back the arm that held riptide and with all my remaining strength I launched it to Thorn. Riptide found it's mark and embedded itself into the foreleg of Dr. Thorn's lion body. He howled in pain but carried through with the Pounce. I moved as fast as I could, it was weird, as the poison burned with the fire of a thousand suns through my body I was able to move as I did when Chaos powered me.

As Dr. Thorn was about to land onto the unsuspecting Grover, Thalia, who I had assumed was knocked out, was awake and took notice to the incoming Manticore. Grover looked at her and then to where she was pointing. And in three bounds I meet Dr. Thorn as he landed. Instead of landing on them I parried him with my shield and into the direction of the cliff behind us. He flew over and disappeared over the cliff, I couldn't be more relieved. I stood for a moment to revel in my victory before I collapsed to my knees facing the cliff and the water below, my body wouldn't take it no more. From my head down to my feet I was numb from the pain, I could see the blood from where the thorn had pierced me flow more freely, it now painted the snow around me. I couldn't help but curse at myself for not realizing I was bleeding badly. Averting my gaze to the blood now pooling around me and I couldn't help but think maybe Annabeth and the others were right. Demigods will always meet a bloody and untimely death. I felt so stupid trying to tell myself different, but still, I protected my friends and Thalia. Thalia is safe; I did well as long as she is safe.

My vision was giving out now; the bloody pool was looking blurry now. Someone then dropped to their knees in front of me. From the ripped knee in their jeans I immediately knew who it was. Looking up my sea green met teary electric blue, to her left were furry satyr hind legs and to behind him were more pair of legs. Everyone had come to see me off I guess. "Hey Thals" I said grinning weakly. Thalia then let her tears run down her face and hugged me. She cried deeply into my chest, Grover kneeled down, tears in his eyes as well and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and mine. "P-P-P-Percy… Lets…Get you to the water" he stuttered, I was happy that G-man was keeping faith, I couldn't help but tear up a bit myself. I shook my head, "It feels a little too late for that G-man, I'm sorry brother" I said weakly now. He looked like he was about to bawl but he froze, as did the wind and as did Thalia's sobs.

 _My My Perseus, you have exceeded expectations._ Came a raspy voice and I frowned. _Chaos_ , I thought distastefully. _Be mad at me as you may child, but what I said was merely to push you to your limits, which you have. This is only the first part of the test I am afraid. Do not fret you shall not perish here young one. I will make sure of that. I Just hope you have the strength to survive the next step._

Suddenly Thalia's sobs filled the air and was joined by Grover, time had flowed again. I looked over to the cliff side to see a scorpions tail slowly rise, everyone was oblivious too it. I couldn't believe Chaos, to go through so much suffering to save the world. I looked down to Thalia and kissed her head, it was slight, the others wouldn't notice but I hope she would know. I saw the tail strike in the corner of my eye and I moved as it did, reversing my position so that I tripped Grover to keep the tail from striking him, and to protect Thalia from being impaled.

An intense pain filled my back and chest, I grunted and closed my eyes in pain. Thalia cried out and everything went silent, opening my eyes I saw Thalia screaming in terror, Grover in shock, and Annabeth in horror. My grip on my shield fell away, as did my hug from Thalia. I felt a pulling motion and I fell backward off of the cliff. I've always felt scared about falling; the sensation of not feeling a ground beneath me terrified me, especially since Zeus claimed he would kill me if I were ever in his domain. But as I fell I couldn't help but feel like I would survive this, that I would come out stronger from this. it was possibly the part of me that Chaos had won over, because I knew I should be dead. This last act of dragging me down was simply overkill at this point.

Looking up I saw the sea and a falling Manticore draw near. The sea should help me but I fear that maybe it was too late for me. As I hit the water I couldn't help but feel a little relieved but my fear was right, the water wasn't helping. The tail dislodged itself from me and I felt the water disappear. Everything did, I was still sinking but it wasn't water I was sinking in. just blackness. I closed my eyes and felt a presence trying to enter my mind. I couldn't put up much of a fight to keep it out and soon a presence filled my mind. It spoke. At least I thought it did, no voice was audible but I knew exactly what was said.

 _This marks the beginning of your tests._

 _Many trials await you half blood_

 _You shall learn the history of Chaos and those that came before you._

 _This will help prepare you to mentally hold Chaos_

 _If you fail these tests, you shall perish_

 _If you succeed, than you shall be a greater hero than the half-bloods that came before you_

 _Maybe the greatest this world may ever seen_

 _Prepare yourself Son of Poseidon_

 _Failure is an option you don't have_

 _And time is a luxury you cannot afford_

I understand the terms…. I have to save camp…. the demi-gods….

The world

Thalia

* * *

 _AN:_ _Updating this sucker soon, stay tuned folks, (Updated on 1/26/2016)_


	4. Thalia's Bad Night

(Thalia's P.O.V)

"Thalia no!" Grover yelled, two arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me back from diving after Percy. I couldn't believe what just happened, I was numb, and after being chased by monsters half your life and almost dying to save your friends that means something. Grover wouldn't let go of me and he had every right, I wanted nothing but to chase Percy so badly. Tears now fell more freely and my chest felt like it was kicked in. I thought the poison in my system and the stab from the Manticore had hurt but this feeling I felt in my chest was way worse. Grover hugged me tight, I could feel him shaking with slight sobs of his own

"He has to be alive…. He…. Percy…." I choked. My knees felt weak; if it weren't for Grover holding me I would've fallen on my own by now. Looking up I could see Annabeth slowly walking towards the cliff, she wouldn't jump after him I knew her, she's too smart for that. But that wouldn't stop her from dropping to her knees and start bawling. Seeing her cry I couldn't help but feel guilty for my tears, she was starting to feel for Percy the way he already felt for me. I closed my eyes and hugged Grover back, I wish I wasn't in such a messed up situation.

We all just stayed where we were for a bit. The wind started picking up and snow began falling again, I couldn't help but shiver to the cold. I looked to Grover and he understood, he let me go and I went to comfort Annabeth. As I kneeled down next to her a shimmer caught my eye, in her hands she was holding Percy's blood stained wristwatch shield. She was looking blankly into the water below, it crashed against the rock, and now that it was quiet it could clearly be heard through the night just below the wind. She turned to me, not looking me in the eyes, "He would probably like you to have this" she said hurtfully, she put the watch in my hand a little bit to forcefully. She didn't let me utter a word to her as she wiped her tears and walked away. My guilt rose, I couldn't help but feel annoyed for the attitude she had given me. Yet I couldn't blame her, in a way she had every right.

The anger started to rise; I blamed myself for letting this happen. Me falling for Percy, for Annabeth confiding in me her secret, and for me not being able to fight a little harder so that Percy wouldn't be dea-

No…. he wasn't dead…. just missing…. Missing

I punched the ground in front of me. I hated feeling like this, the tears that had stopped before started to fall again once more. Now on my knees I kneeled over more and punched the ground as I yelled out in pain and turmoil. I messed up, again.

Looking up to the night sky I couldn't help but feel the anger surge more. I charged up all the electricity I could muster and fire bolt after bolt into the sky, cursing my father for siring me, cursing the fates for bringing Perseus Jackson into my life. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked back in anger, but my features softened a bit after I saw who it was. It was the younger sibling demigod we had saved. He looked at me in sympathy and without warning he embraced me in a hug, my anger faded away at the gesture, I couldn't help but hug him back and break down.

"It suck's losing a loved one," he muttered, "I'm sorry." He held me as tight as his arms would allow, looking over his shoulder I could see his sister tearing up a bit she was wiping them away though. She looked happy at her little brothers action. Looking to Grover I saw him sobbing into his forearm, it must've been hard on him as it was on me, even though I will never admit in a million years that I loved Percy, he was like a brother to Grover. The fact that they share an empathy link….

Wait…

EMPATHY LINK!

I broke the hug from the younger sibling and thanked him and ran to Grover and shook him. "Grover! How are you feeling?!" I almost yelled. He looked at me like I had lost it, "Thalia I'm mourning Percy-" but I shook my head and cut him off, "No Grover how are you feeling!" I gave him a look and it took him a while but he finally got it. I looked over to Annabeth and she seemed to have the same wonderings as I.

"Lord Pan I'm an idiot!" Grover cheered, he looked happy about it. He then held out both his hands in a shushing manner. "Quiet! I need to concentrate" and everyone complied. He closed his eyes; the wind now was the only thing to hear in the night. He looked confused and contorted his face in concentration, for a moment it looked like he had something he was happy but then his face dropped and his facial expression turned into one of horror. My heart dropped, he opened his eyes, and he looked scared. "I felt something, it was only for a moment but I felt something. I… I got a feel to where he is but…He cant be there, it's…. it's impossible" I then grabbed him by his shirts collar and gave him a menacing look "Where is he! Spit it out already!" he looked at me in fear. I heard Annabeth call to me, I turned to her and she told me to calm down. I looked back at Grover and let him go; looking down at the ground in shame I apologized. He accepted it and said it was fine. It wasn't though, I needed to try and calm down.

"From what I could feel…. he is in San Francisco. Mount Othrys." my head shot up and looked back to where he had just fallen. How in the hades did he get to the other side of the country in a matter of seconds? I had a bad feeling about how; I was about to voice my worry when a loud hunting horn sounded from the woods behind us. My skin crawled and my eyes widened. I knew that horn.

"No" was all I could mutter and I turned to the woods. I quickly put on Percy's wristwatch and clicked the shield open. Looking around quick I found my spear laying almost forgotten in the snow near the woods, I cursed my luck and turned to Annabeth and Grover, "We need to get out of here fast!" Grover looked worried while Annabeth looked confused, "Thals it's only-" but I cut her off "Yes I know who it is but I want to get out of here as quick as-"

"Well well, if it isn't Thalia, Daughter of Lord Zeus" came a stuck up voice behind me. I cursed and turned to see who spoke. She stood tall and graceful with coppery skin; a silver circlet was braided at the top of her long dark hair. While she dressed in a silver ski parka and jeans she looked like a Persian princess of olden times. More girls started to appear out of the woods behind her, all of them dressed as her. Bows and arrows hung off them, and all of them varied in age. The youngest of them was probably ten; the oldest were probably at least fourteen. The one with the silver circlet stepped forward and walked towards me, a twelve-year-old girl followed behind her. Her I knew too, a little all to well.

"Zoe Nightshade what a pleasant surprise!" I said with mock surprise, "The Hunters, perfect timing as usual" I added with a growl. As soon as was near me she raised a hand as if to backhand me and I gripped Percy's shield tight and prepared to whack her with it but the twelve year old ordered her to stop. "Stand down Zoe" Zoe looked reluctant but she did as was told. I couldn't help but smirk, always the loyal lapdog she was. But then the girl walked up to me and looked me over, her stare and eyes were cold and looked whiter than the moon bearing down on us. She looked behind me towards the group, and towards the cliff. "I am very sorry we could not make it any sooner." She said "This probably would not have ended the way I think it did if we had made it here on time" I didn't take her apology.

"Who are they?" I could hear the little brother whisper, looking back to him I was about to answer but the girl had beat me too it.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt" and she gestured to the girls behind her, "And these are my Hunters" she looked to me, "We were in the area, our father-" I scoffed "Your father" I corrected her. Zoe looked like she wanted to slap me, I didn't care. Bring it on.

"How dare you talk to Lady Artemis lik-" and Artemis waved her off. Without turning to her she said, "Zoe, I do not sense hostility nor disrespect. Have the girls prepare camp, we shall stay the night here." And Zoe couldn't help but look incredulous, she looked like she was about to say something but she swallowed it fast. "Yes milady" she replied, then turning to the girls and barked orders.

Artemis kept her focus on me. Like she was studying me, she then changed from looking like a twelve year old to looking like a young woman. She walked closer to me and pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to me, "You have blood on your face" she simply said. I was shocked; I reached behind me and unsheathed my back up celestial bronze dagger. Looking into the reflection I saw that she was right and my heart plummeted at the thought of whose blood it was.

"Seems to me like you took my advice," Artemis said and she came closer and whispered into my ear "Although, it seems like you traded one let down for another" the grip on my dagger tightened. I wanted nothing but to stab this dagger right into the side of her head, but she would kill me on the spot before I ever got the chance. I sheathed it and took her handkerchief and wiped my face. I shoved it back into her hand and turned to my friends, "What do you want?" I asked from over my shoulder. I told Grover to sneak back into the school and get out belongings but Artemis talked over me "No need for that," she then turned to her Hunters, "Phoebe, Anastasia!" and two Hunters came to her, one was twelve and the other had to be ten, "Sneak back into the school and retrieve their belongings so that I may talk to them" they nodded and ran off in the direction of the school. Artemis turned to me with s grin. I couldn't help but feel my blood boil.

"So, now, what happened here before I showed?"

* * *

The hunters had set up camp in mere ten minutes. Seven big silvery silky tents curved themselves in a crescent around a campfire. As they finished I had also finished explaining to Artemis what had happened. She seemed confused at first but then understood, she muttered something about not seeing a Manticore in three millennia and then disappeared into the confines of her tent. Soon some hunters came to us and helped patched us up. Grover feigned being hurt while he hopelessly flirted with a Hunter, Annabeth had no scratches on her so she was fine, physically though. And a Hunter managed to bandage up my arm good and soon the throbbing went away. I wish she would've given me something for the throbbing in my chest but these are the Hunters. Heartbreak about losing boys doesn't exist to them.

I watched as Annabeth paced the snow at the edge of camp, this didn't make the pang in my chest feel any better. I moved from where I was standing near the entrance of our designated tents and sat in front of the campfire. I raised up my bandaged arm and looked at Percy's watch. It hung very loosely on my wrist, the dark metal contrasted against my pale skin; I couldn't help but smile at it. Percy was able to use a shield, as a weapon itself, his skill with it was that of a comic book hero I knew. The memory of me showing him the resemblance of fighting styles replayed itself in my head. I smiled and a tear fell, I wiped it away and put my arm down. He was alive, I had to find him. Return him his watch and murder him for trying to be such a damn hero.

Reaching into my jacket pocket I brought out what was left of Aegis. The chain itself was broken, as was the charm that looked like a gorgon head. I doubted anyone back at camp would want to fix it, I could probably ask Beckendorf. He was a master smith and cabin leader of the Hephaestus kids. Maybe he could fix it, bribing him with a little golden drachma probably wouldn't hurt. I pocketed the remains; it was useless for the time being.

"How are you holding up?" Grover asked. I turned to see him standing behind me a bit, I patted the snow besides me and he took a seat. I sighed, "I'll live, I'm just glad you got a hit off Percy." He then chuckled and I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" he just put up his hands in defense and smiled. "It's not my place to say but I will say this," he turned to face me "Your secret is safe with me Thalia, I hope we save him too." At first he confused me, but the smile on his face made me understand what he was talking about. My face felt hot and I punched his arm and grabbed him by his shirt collar again, he merely laughed, "Look just don't tell Annabeth," I whispered, and his face turned serious again. We both looked back to Annabeth, who was now in a conversation with one of the Hunters that patched us up. Turning back to me he nodded, "I know, it's going to hurt her. Look Percy didn't tell me. It was the Empathy link, I was always able to tell when he went all soft and mushy near you, at first I thought it was a crush but it feels a whole lot more. Now I may not have been at camp as often after you came back and Percy never filled me in but. How long had you two been meeting up early in the mornings like that?"

I let him go and returned my gaze to the fire, the secret had been known by goat boy. Sighing I said: "Every early morning until we both left," my cheeks burned at the memory of them. We never really said anything about it; it just became a ritual, "It happened the day after I woke up to him. Sleeping at camp was a new thing for me and I couldn't sleep because I would be reliving the day on half-blood hill" he replied with a "uh huh" and I continued, " I went back to the cove where stupid kelp head fell and he had did the same that night. Only this time he took a different path than the one he carved for himself" I laughed, "and after that it became a ritual I suppose. He couldn't sleep because of his dreams and neither could I." and I ended it there. Grover probably knew more than he let on, empathy links were a type of magic that was basically seeing into someone else's mind. And if Grover had been using it like I guessed then he knew exactly how Percy felt those nights. Not much more was to be said, it was obvious by now.

I Thalia Grace had Perseus Jackson fall for me within those early morning talks. Some part of me deeply agreed that I had fallen for him as well. News that both exhilarated and guilt me. Grover sighed and laid back onto the snow, "Well I got nothing against it, I will say I was surprised though." I smiled at him in thanks.

"Lady Artemis wishes to see you"

We turned to see a young hunter looking down at me. "She demands an audience with you" she repeated. Slight anger rose, I didn't want to hear another scolding about men but I didn't want to make her mad, I may have been smart with her earlier but I didn't want to push my luck now. I looked to Grover and he nodded, "I'll go talk to Annabeth, maybe see about getting an Iris message back to camp or something" he got up and dusted the snow from his legs, "Say hello to the silver beauty for me" he winked then walked off towards Annabeth. The hunter behind me couldn't help but scoff and I rolled my eyes.

Satyrs, always crazy for strong women crazy about the wilderness.

The hunter (Huntress? Or did they find that sexist?) lead me to the main tent and ushered me inside. Before I opened up the tent flap and went inside, Zoe Nightshade exited the tent, she looked me in the eye and scoffed, purposely bumping shoulders as she walked off. My hand went directly to my mace canister on my hip, I guesstimated that from where I was standing I could get a decent head shot, but I'm guessing that wouldn't sit well with the other Hunters. I shook my head and pushed the thought aside and stepped inside. I couldn't help but notice that it was much more expanded than the outside had let on; I couldn't help but love magic. Artemis sat behind a big silver desk; maps were strewn about and ink bottles with quills in them acted as weights to hold them down. Two chairs were in front facing the desk. One of them was filled with the older half blood sibling we had saved. I couldn't help but mentally groan, something in me had known that Artemis had given her the offer.

"You called for me?" I asked. Artemis nodded, "I was speaking with Bianca here, apparently while being captured by the Manticore he delved a little too much as to his motives. I thought you'd want to hear"

I raised and eyebrow and scoffed, "Bad guys sure know how to live up to their stereotypes" I believed the Manticore to be a smarter foe than anyone. He was quick and fast and strong, but obviously smart wasn't part of the deal. Looking to Bianca I asked, "What did he talk about?"

At first it looked like she was going to speak but she had stopped herself, but she then turned to Artemis, who only nodded at her to continue, she looked back towards me and spoke. "He talked a lot about a place called Tartarus, and complained about a son of Hermes. Apparently there was a great stirring of monsters, and during the stirring they had revealed something in Tartarus." She shivered, "Whatever it was, Dr. Thorn was really excited. He muttered that he now had the final pieces of the puzzle and hoped that someone he kept calling the General to reward him." She breathed and looked at me, "He probably would've said more but then he had sensed your boyfr-"

"Friend! Um sorry just friend" I cut her off and chuckled nervously, my face felt warm and my face might've turned red a bit. Artemis was giving me a stare out of the corner of my eye and let me tell you it did not feel well. Bianca said "Oh" and nodded in surprise and apologized. Awkward silence hung in the air; it was so thick you could cut it up with a knife.

"Bianca my dear" Artemis started, breaking the silence, "That's enough for now, I just wanted Ms. Grace to hear what you had to say. Why don't you go rest up and get checked out by the medics and mull over my proposal please?" she smiled and I rolled my eyes, she did exactly what I thought she had. Bianca nodded and got up to exit the tent. As soon as she was gone a tension now filled the air. Artemis's stare grew colder and I slowly turned to her. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, running her temples

"You would've made a great hunter Thalia, you could've possibly surpassed Zoe and be my lieutenant" she shook her head slowly. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Me? A hunter of Artemis? Never in a million years. "Yea, sorry to disappoint" I muttered.

Artemis sighed, "Oh well, perhaps when your boyfriend let's you down you'll finally wise up and join our ranks" my hands curled into fist and my blood boiled. She really knew how to push my buttons, "Perseus is NOT my boyfriend!" I growled through my teeth. She laughed, "Please I am the goddess of the moon, my brother the god of the sun, wherever the sunlight and moonlight touch is in our domain and in our gaze. Do you not think I am able to see two demi-gods sneak out of their cabins at early morning? I have watched you two before the feelings are there so why deny it?" her stare hardened with me as if disgusted by what I felt for Percy. Guilt decided to find its way to my chest and stayed there, I tried to not have it be noticeable but that deemed to be to hard a task. I turned and spoke to Artemis. "If that is all my lady than I'll take leave to my friends" was all I could mutter. Artemis had other plans though.

"I need you to do a personal errand for me Thalia" and I merely turned my head slightly to her, "yes?" hoping it wasn't too much a task to handle. I wanted to turn it down but I didn't want to have the goddess turn me into a jackalope, I heard she was very good at that with people she did not like.

"With all that Dr. Thorn had revealed I need to do some hunting, the stirring of monsters in Tartarus does not bode well with me. I believe I may know what is happening, and if it is, it is too dangerous for my Hunters to accompany me. I need you to take them back to Camp with you. As for travel I will call in the aid of my brother for that matter." I turned back towards the tent flaps and nodded. "Fine but if Zoe makes one more crack at me please know I'm not responsible for taking a crack at her nose" and Artemis laughed.

"Like I said before, you would've made a brilliant hunter."

I walked out

* * *

I struggled that night to get some sleep. But when I finally managed to sleep I had a nightmare, which by demi-god standards can be pretty cruel.

 _Thalia_ came a voice. At least I think it was a voice

It was black at first, like I was starring into pitch-black darkness. Then slowly, one by one, came far away dots of light. One by one they soon illuminated everything, it looked like space, the dots looked like stars. It was all very beautiful.

 _Thalia_ came the voice again. I turned but there was nothing but more stars in the distance. I looked back forward again and nothing. Looking down is where I made my mistake because as soon as I looked down I fell. Whatever I was standing on gave away and I fell, which is terrifying for me because I'm deathly afraid of heights (I know I know, Daughter of Zeus so why be afraid? It's just a bad long story to put it as that). As I fell all the stars around me started shifting and spinning. Looking up (Which was technically down) I saw ground rapidly approaching. I screamed as I raised my arms above me and braced for impact but it never did. Slowly I opened my eyes to see I wasn't facing down, I was now right-side up. I floated above a dark stretch of ground, or at least I thought it was ground. Slowly I lowered my left foot down, and as soon as my foot touched the ground it exploded with color. Lines were now drawing themselves; colors were filling in the lines. Soon it was a finished picture. I couldn't see it from my angle though, but whatever it was it looked scary. Lots of sharp points and fiery colors and blacks were used here.

 _Thalia_ came the voice again and I turned and gasped at what I saw.

It was a painting, the same one I was apparently standing on. I saw the similar colors and jagged edges used. But that wasn't the shocking part. It was what the painting was about.

 _Thalia_

 _Thalia_

 _THALIA_

 _THALIA_

It became dark again.

Then I awoke.

* * *

Grover shook my shoulder to try and wake me, but I was up already. The dream had spooked so much that I couldn't sleep again afterward. He told me that Artemis was breaking camp because dawn was coming, but you could've fooled me. Looking past him and out the tents flaps it looked night still. Snowfall was heavier and by the way the tree branches moved it was windier too. What confirmed it for me were the sounds of Hunters walking and whizzing by yelling order. Looking down to the bunk below me I saw that it was empty, confused I looked back up to Grover and asked: "Where is Annabeth?" my voice sounded tired and cracked a few times.

He looked at me with sympathy and pointed out the tent flap, "Wise girl didn't get any shut eye. She's been wandering around the camp all this time, talking to any hunter that would listen." There was a pause. The only sounds were of that of the Hunters. I sighed out in sadness and lazily slid down and off the bunk. Grover just put a hand on my shoulder, "Look Thals you two will be okay. You two got a lot of history together, and I'm pretty sure she still is a little clueless about you and Percy." I looked up at him with a tired look. "Grover, she's a daughter of Athena. It wont take her long before she knows."

Grover hugged me and patted my back; I hugged him back and breathed out a sigh of frustration into his shoulder. "Why do boys have to complicate things?" I whimpered playfully, my voice muffled by his shoulder. Grover chuckled and broke the hug to look at me, "Well to be fair girls are complicated." he said. I rolled my eyes and softly punched his shoulder, "Right, says the satyr who has yet to score a first girlfriend or even a first kiss." He looked hurt and grabbed the part of his chest where his heart would be, "Oh Thalia you wound me!" he gasped dramatically. I chucked and rolled my eyes, "Whatever"

A hunter peeked her head in and yelled at us, she needed to fold up this tent. Grover apologized and motioned to me. I turned and grabbed my bag, which I hung from the bunk, and walked into the cold with him following. As I stepped back into the cold winter I saw that the Hunters took camp down as fast they had set it. Only a few of them were kneeling down, folding and tying their tents up. Something panged in my stomach and I looked up. Stars filled the night sky, millions of them. Seeing them all at once like that reminded me of my dream and I shivered.

"You cold?" Grover asked from behind me. Lying I nodded and he grabbed both my shoulders and rubbed them. "Don't worry, it'll be light soon," he pointed to Artemis who was over looking the cliff onto the horizon. "She mentioned something about getting a ride from her brother. Does she really need that?" he let go of my shoulder and stood to my left. I shrugged, "Well, I doubt it. I mean she is a god after all."

Grover only made a sound of understanding and then patted my shoulder with the back of his right hand and looked at me. "By the way, what did the nice moon goddess want from you?" I turned my head to him and scoffed; "Nice moon goddess?" and he merely put up his hands and shrugged. "I swear satyrs always will go crazy for a woman who likes nature. All you guys are nuts." I scoffed. "Nuts and berries" Grover sighed dreamily. Rolling my eyes I turned away from him. "Well…anyways. She wanted me to tell me what Bianca-" I pointed her out, she was talking to Zoe near Artemis. "- Had heard from our beloved Dr. Thorn," I growled his name "Apparently he got cocky and decided to spill the beans about his plans to her and her brother before Percy decided to go after them. Something about monsters stirring in Tartarus, something was found. So now she wants to go off and hunt after it, so I'm looking out after the Hunters while traveling back to camp because she wants them to stay there while she hunts"

It was silent for a moment, for a second I thought that maybe Grover hadn't heard me, but as I turned to him he looked to be in shock. Somewhere in my explaining's to him he had turned pale. "Hello?" I muttered. No reply came from him, he looked scared now. Turning towards me he laid one hand on my left shoulder, "What was that you just said?" he asked, his voice full of fear. I raised and eyebrow, "A great stirring of-" he waved a hand, "No the other thing!" he almost cried. "Um, the Hunters are coming to camp with us?"

Grover yanked back his arm and held his head and looked up, "Oh no, ooooooh no. Chiron is not going to like this! Not one bit." He groaned, sounding on the verge of tears. One of my eyebrows still raised I pondered. "What's so wrong about the Hunters coming back to camp with us?" even though Chiron had filled me in a lot in the weeks following my revival I was still learning new things about camp. The Hunters visiting camp apparently would be new news to me. Grover looked back to me, "Thalia, the last time the Hunters visited Camp, it did not go well." He gulped.

I looked at him confused and was about to speak to him when Artemis called out that the sun was rising. Turning, I now realized it was. The moon was now nothing but a small crescent on the horizon. It reminded me of how Percy and I would watch the sunrise before heading back to camp. My chest panged but I pushed it aside, worrying about him now won't do anything. As soon as I get back to camp and tell Chiron and Mr. D the news I'm making a plan and am going to San Francisco to rescue him. Mount Othrys my butt I'll find him no matter what. It's what he would've done for me.

Turning back I patted Grover on the head and gave him a smile. He nodded sadly but then turned away and walked in the direction of Annabeth (Who was now in a deep conversation with Phoebe). Looking to the cliff I saw that Artemis was now looking at me. She raised a finger and motioned me over with it. I complied, once near her she spoke with me.

"As much as I do not like the way you harbor feelings towards Perseus I must ask: What do you think father dearest would think?" she whispered to me, her gaze returned to the horizon, "He may consider you one of his many favorite daughters, but what would he think about his own brothers spawn taking interest in you? The last time one of Poseidon's sons took interest in his daughters it did not end well"

Great. Now I'm getting relationship advice from the virgin goddess. And though I would never admit it out loud, she did have a point.

"I don't know, I…ugh Artemis I really don't know!" I sighed. It was the truth; I did not know what to do with it. I loved Percy, but to actually make a move? I looked back at Annabeth. I couldn't, I didn't want to upset her. After everything she deserves a little happiness in her life.

"Ah I see" Artemis spoke. I turned to her and she was too looking at Annabeth, "The daughter of Athena bears the emotions too. Pity, I liked her too." She was referring to the opportunity to ask her to join her Hunters. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked to the horizon and saw the sun start to peek itself out.

"Finally," spoke Artemis, "My brother can be oh so lazy during the winter." And soon a bright light flared on the horizon, she pushed me back a bit, "You might want to stand back with the others-" and in a louder voice she announced, "-Fair warning, do not look until he parks!"

As I walked back to Grover I couldn't help but question what she meant by park. My answer came when suddenly from behind me a bright light flared and a sudden warm breeze hit me. Turning I couldn't help but let my jaw drop in awe. Right in front of us stood the most beautiful car in my opinion. A 1967 Chevy Impala, my dream car. It was so awesome it glowed. Though that could be because it was cooling down from the heat. The snow around where the impala was had melted in a perfect circle. This explained the 'slosh' sound I made when I took a step back.

The driver stepped out of the car smiling. He looked about his mid-twenties or early thirties; he had a young charisma about him because he really didn't look as old as guessed. The driver had short messy blonde hair with black roots, and normally you would call a man handsome, but boy oh boy he was a pretty boy. He had black stubble that suited his hair, and was dressed in a red and black flannel, black jeans and red high-tops. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place where he had looked familiar.

"Lord Zeus he is hot" came a voice to my left. Looking back I saw it was Annabeth starring at Apollo in awe. I couldn't help but agree but I didn't voice it. "Well he is the sun god" I replied instead. Turning back to Apollo I heard her whisper, "Not what I meant"

"Little sis!" Apollo called. His teeth were bright and white and perfect. "You don't call, you don't write, a hello every once in a while wont kill you"

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes, hands on her hips she spoke. "I've been fine Brother dearest. And how many times a millennia do I have to argue with you?! We are twins! You are not older!"

Apollo merely shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat sis. So… I see you got your girls with you, need some tips on archery?" he asked while making a bow and arrow motion. You could see Artemis's patience wearing thin, "You know I should hurt you for daring to come to me with your chariot in that form!"

He looked at her with mock hurt. "Why sister, temper temper. Does it really bother you that much? I mean it's been three years already why not just go make-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Apollo!" she yelled at him. I never have seen Artemis lose her temper like that. Well, any god really for that matter and not accidentally kill who ever was near them. He merely held up his hands in surrender, "So what do you need sis?"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I'm calling in a favor, and I need to do some hunting alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood." He nodded and waited in a pause. I was confused but then Artemis sighed out a "Please" and he smiled wickedly. Looking past her he announced to us, "I rarely get a please outta her" he then held up his hands, "Wait a minute I feel something coming on!"

The hunters all groaned. Something tells me they have met Apollo before. He then held up a hand dramatically and cleared his throat.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so awesome."

He grinned at us and waited for applause. It didn't come, only Artemis rubbing her temples and shaking her head was the response. "Lord Apollo has been in a haiku phase ever since he visited japan," muttered a voice to my far left. Behind Annabeth, Zoe Nightshade was whispering to Bianca. "'Tis not so bad. At least he stopped with the 'there once was a goddess from Sparta' poems."

"Eh whatever everyone is a critic nowadays" he sighed while rolling his eyes. Apollo looked back to Artemis, "So sis, a ride right? Well you're just in luck because I was just about to head on out." He looked all us over, "Oh I see you have a few of Chiron's campers with you, cool's I'll make sure they all get to camp burn free."

His eyes met mine, "Oh my, Thalia! I heard you were back! Welcome back!" he waved. I looked down hoping no one would see my face as red as it felt. "Hello Lord Apollo, Thank You" was all I could mutter back.

"Brother you should get going" Artemis reminded him. Looking back up I saw him now looking at her; he snapped a finger and nodded his head. "Right you are! All right lets load up! My ride only goes one way; if ya miss it ya miss it." He turned back to his Impala and stopped suddenly. "Oh, right." He muttered

Apollo looked back at us and then back to his car and sighed. "Not gonna lie I love using this form and kinda hate switching out from it. Oh well." He fished in his jean pockets and took out his car keys. He clicked a button and the car glowed bright red and morphed. After a few chirps it finished morphing. The glowing died down and the Impala was now replaced with a shuttle bus.

"All aboard!" he yelled with a smile. Zoe began ordering the Hunters to board and started to pick up her bag. Apollo came forward with his smile and offered his help. Zoe merely looked at him weird and boarded the bus without a word to him. "Damn sweetheart that was cold!" he called after her. Artemis stepped up and swatted Apollo's head from behind. "Brother," she chided. "Please restrain yourself from calling my Hunters sweetheart. Like I have reminded you a million times by now. They are off limits!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Slip of the tongue, won't happen again. So anyways, where are you headed?" he said. She rolled her eyes at him, "Hunting" she said, "You'll know at the council meeting soon enough." but Apollo just shrugged, "Fine don't tell me, but I'll find out before then. I see all, know all." Artemis just laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat brother" she retorted. She walked to a window and knocked. It opened to reveal Zoe, "Be safe all of you." She said. Zoe nodded in return and closed up the window. Artemis bent down as if looking for tracks, in seconds she found something and ran off towards the forest. In a silver flash she disappeared.

Apollo stood whistling as he waved his arms back in forth while the Hunters were boarding. As they finished he looked back towards Grover, Annabeth and I and held up his keys to us. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?" he smiled.

 _ **AN: This chapter is kinda a filler but it does move the story along. As to my reviews asking me about where this is headed. Just stay tuned! All shall be answered in the next chapter. The next one shall also be a long one so if anyone had wanted that you'll be happy to know it's coming soon. I was happy to write this chapter because I wanted to write from Thalia's point of view for a while because we kinda share the same mindset in a way so this wrote itself a little smoother. As for Percy, like I said. Stay tuned; this story will be switching back and forth between Percy and Thalia but only for main events. (Ex. Chaos stuff and such) I planned for this re-telling to be a very different take than what happens in the books. I have planned to take this all the way to the end of the PJO and HOO series.**_

 _ **I also wanted to reveal the Title to my future Gauntlet Of Chaos Stories**_

 _ **Percy Jackson and The Gauntlet Of Chaos: Secrets of Daedalus (Working title for The Battle Of The Labyrinth Re-Write)**_

 _ **Percy Jackson and The Gauntlet Of Chaos: The Final Task (Working title for The Last Olympian Re-Write)**_

 _ **Champions Of Chaos: Gaea Rising (Working title for The Lost Hero Re-Write)**_

 _ **Champions Of Chaos: The Vessel Of Chaos (Working Title of The Son Of Neptune Re-write)**_

 _ **Champions Of Chaos: Revelations (Working Title of The Mark Of Athena Re-Write)**_

 _ **Champions Of Chaos: Heroes Reborn (Working Title for House Of Hades Re-Write)**_

 _ **Champions Of Chaos: Chaos United (Working Title For Blood Of Olympus Re-Write)**_

 _ **Like they all say, they are for now, working titles. But I just wanted to give a glimpse into how far I plan to take these stories. I've been in love with PJO and the stories ever since I finished the first chapter of the lightening thief. And I've always had a different imagining of how I would've liked it to go. So here I am giving it the try.**_

 _ **Next story update should be within the next two weeks or so, so please R &R and such. I love all the follows and Favorites and Reviews! Thank you all who do! You give me a reason and want to write!**_

 _ **Till Next Time**_

 _ **Mischief Managed.**_


	5. Chaos

_AN:_ _The first task of Chaos is at hand. This is short i know but i need to upload to get my creative mind flowing again. I will come back to add more when i can, but until then please read and review, i love the comments i get they help me write. i love you faithful readers you guys are what makes writing fun._

 _Mischief Managed_

* * *

 _Tell me young Perseus, just how far are you willing to go to ensure the safety of your loved ones?_

My lungs were on fire and my limbs numb. All around me destruction and chaos swarmed in the form of crumbling buildings and destroyed cars. I swung my blade into the nearest shadow, riptides glowing bronze easily cutting into the black essence making it disappear from sight. This is how I was being 'trained' by chaos; relentlessly engaging against clones of myself, the interesting part? They were all pitch black, dressed in the same fashion I was, armor mixed with modern clothes, the even more interesting part? They bore no face. They had details of ears and clothes but I did not see all black eyes stare back into my own sea green.

"Just what exactly is my lesson here!" I yelled breathlessly.

Out of the corner of my eye was movement, gathering any strength I had left I turned and vaulted over the nearest wrecked car. A shadow's blade fell onto the charred metal mere moments after my landing on the other side. Reaching over I grabbed the shadow by the wrist and dragged him over the car, stabbing him in the chest in the process. As soon as he vanished I collapsed, leaning onto the car for support. This was insanity, no matter how many of them I slew, they kept coming and coming. My body ached, bones rattled, lungs on fire. All while Chaos kept pestering me with obvious questions.

 _Your lesson young one should be obvious by now! Now I repeat. How far would you go to protect your beloved?_

I growled in annoyance. Summoning strength I tried to stand, only to have a shadow's blade pierce my shoulder.

"ARGH!"

Reaching back I grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled the owner forward. He flew into another nearby car and quickly I impaled him with riptide. Leaving him stuck there on the wreckage. Slowly and painfully I pulled out the shadows blade and watched it vanished as it hit the ground along with its owner. Letting out a sigh I leaned back against a car, mind racing as to find the meaning. Chaos's question rung in my head, the answer I already knew. To save everyone I know, to save my loved ones, I would give my life if needed, only if it were the only way to keep everyone safe. Thalia would disapprove but I figured that if she had any complaint she would have to say it to my face in Elysium.

The wind began to pick up; noises of boots marching soon filled the air. I turned, and behind me in the far off distance stood a sight that made my heart drop. Almost three blocks away was what looked to be a small army of shadows, now equipped with heavier armor and mean looking swords and shields. Great, just what I needed, an army of me, I chuckled a bit, Chiron and Mr. D would have a heart attack.

Ever so slowly I pushed myself off the car, my body not wanting to comply. Limping around the car I saw the army getting closer, my death was soon. So this is how it ends huh? During one of the many trials of Chaos, this was the first too, that had to be some kind of bad record. I sighed, thinking about all the times I had with my friends, Annabeth and Grover. Thalia.

Looking up to the red sky I smiled grimly. If I died right here it would be for them, friends and family. "I've had a nice run."

The marching grew louder and I couldn't help but grimace as my heart sped up. It told me to run, far away and never look back but what good would that do me in this realm filled with relentless shadows. I looked back down towards the army and sighed, wobbling I started walking off towards them. My mind flashed back to a story that Annabeth had once told me about how three hundred demigod Spartans had defeated armies' triple their size. My training from camp was the same style as those Spartans, granted more modern but in essence the same. I wonder how one demigod would do against all of them, more importantly how long I would last until my final breath left my body.

"I guess I'm about to find out aren't I?" I said out loud to myself in a sigh. They were now no more than a block away, and my heart was beating faster than I ever felt it. Pushing it aside I took a deep breath and tried hard to calm my mind, slowly I started to lean forward, letting the momentum of my body falling start my run into death's arms. The jog was crooked but on course, I raised Riptide in front of me and gave a mighty roar that would make even Thalia jealous.

"FOR POSEIDON!"

My sword pierced the armor of a shadow and then everything went black.

A voice rang out, raspy and old.

 _Congratulations young Perseus. You've completed your first task. Rest young warrior, for more are coming your way._

Pain and exhaustion left my body as darkness consumed me.


End file.
